


The sun and the cat

by allipl04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allipl04/pseuds/allipl04
Summary: You would never guess that two people with total opposite personalities would complement each other so wellWhen Hinata Shoyo moves from Miyagi to Tokyo right after middle school she isn't happy one bit. Soon after she moves though she meets Kenma.A boy who doesn't take interest in many people, but he finds Hinata quite an interesting person indeed.Hinata is quite the extrovert, while Kenma is the exact opposite. But who would've guessed that they would go together so well.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Updates Every Wednesday
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hinata Shouyou's Family, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. The Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first fan fic. I got inspiration from reading one to many female Hinata fics, So I hope you guys like it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER- I do not own haikyuu or any of the characters

"Bye Koji. Bye Izumi” Shoyo said, jumping and waving goodbye to her friends.

"Bye Sho-chan,” Izumi yelled, waving.

"See you later Shoyo.” Koji yelled back.

It was the last day of middle school, for Hinata Shoyo, and her friends. It was a nice day in the beginning of march, and the sun was still out on her way home. There was also a light breeze that blew a few strands of her bright curly amber colored hair in her face. As she got closer and closer to her house, she could see what appeared to be a truck parked in front of her house. 

'I wonder what that truck is doing in front of my house?' Shoyo thought.

Upon arriving at my house, all she could do was stare. Just stare at the men that were carrying boxes to that truck that she saw earlier. She went over to the truck to see what all was in it, and again, all she did was stare. The two couches that were in her living room were now in the truck, along with the dining table and chairs, and boxes labeled 'kitchen', and 'living room’ indicating what boxes go where. 

"Excuse me." Shoyo jumped at the voice that came from behind her. A middle-age man was standing behind her carrying, a couple of boxes labeled 'Bathroom'.

"Oh s-sorry” Shoyo apologized bowing then stepping away from the truck. 

She stared at the man as he set down the boxes and went back to grab more. She followed behind the man, going inside the house to go and find her mother.

"Mom?" Shoyo called, cupping her hands around her mouth to make myself a little louder. 

She walked up the stairs to see if her mom was up there. "Mom? You here?” she called once again.

"Oh, Shoyo. There you are." her mom said peeking out from around the corner of her sister's room. 

"Mom, what's going on?" Shoyo asked, looking at all the boxes that were around her sister, Natsu's room.

"Well, we're moving Shoyo. Why else would there be all these boxes around the house silly." my mom said with a laugh.

"I get that part Mom, but why are we moving?" she asked. 

"Well, that's because I got a job in Tokyo." her mom stated, still helping Natsu pack her things.

"A job? I thought you already had a job, and what about dad, where is he? And what about volleyball. I can't go to Karasuno if we move to Tokyo!" Shoyo said, her voice cracking with the last sentences.

“I'm sure there are other volleyball clubs in Tokyo for you to join and the job that's in Tokyo is a much better job than the one I have right now and dads already in Tokyo, remember? He'll probably be back later tonight or maybe tomorrow morning to help us finish packing.” her mom said bluntly.

"B-but Karasuno is where the tiny giant went. I have to play volleyball there." She said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"I understand that you want to go to Karasuno, Shoyo, but there are other schools with volleyball clubs that you join. You don't have to play at Karasuno. We've been over this, and I told you last week that we'd be moving to Tokyo. Don't you remember?"

"What?! No, I don't remember every having that conversation!" She exclaimed. 

"Natsu, didn't I tell her we were moving last week?" her mom asked Natsu, who was neatly folding her clothes to be put in boxes.

"Yeah, you did but Nee-chan was on her phone texting Izumi-san, and Koji-san." Natsu stated staring up at her sister, with a blank expression.

"Why you little." Shoyo mumbled under her breath, while glaring at Natsu, who went back to folding her clothes.

"See Shoyo. I told you last week that we were moving." Her mother said, continuing to put the folded clothes into a box. "Now, go start packing up your things. There should be some boxes I put in your room earlier, for you. Once a box is full, close it and put it outside your room." My mom said as she closed the box and stood up dusting off her skirt and walking out of Natsu's room. "Oh right, make sure you leave out an outfit for tomorrow." she hollered from the hallway.

"Okay." Shoyo mumbled, as she shuffled towards her room.

When Shoyo entered her room, she noticed all the boxes that were stacked neatly with the largest boxes on the bottom and the smallest on the top. There were about ten large boxes, five medium and five small boxes. She took the small boxes and placed them on her desk, then took the medium sized ones and placed them by her bookshelves. Then taking all the large boxes and bringing them to her closet, and dresser. 

Shoyo started to pull out jeans from the dresser, looking at each one deciding whether or not she wanted to wear a pair. She continued to do this for all my clothes. In the end she chose a black skirt that reaches right above her knees, a black tank top, with an orange sweatshirt to go over it since it's still technically winter, and pair of black colored knee-high socks. Then she took all her volleyball gear and put it a duffle bag, then tossing it aside, and proceeding to pack the rest of her things. She didn’t want to play volleyball anymore if she couldn’t go to Karasuno. The tiny giant was the whole reason Shoyo started playing volleyball, and now she can’t even go to the same school as him. she still loved the sport; it’s just she has no reason to play.

Once her closet and dresser were emptied, she closed the boxes, writing her name on them and placing them outside of her room. She ended up only using six out of the ten large boxes. So, she brought the other four over to her bookshelves. There were five bookshelves total, in her room. One was for all the photos she had, one was for all of her art supplies, and school things, such as textbooks, and notebooks. Then the last three were for her anime and manga collection. she ended up putting some manga into a small backpack, so that she had something to do on the ride to Tokyo. She ended up using the four large boxes for all her anime and manga things, and to her surprised everything else on her shelves fit in the medium sized boxes. When she closed the boxes, she grabbed a permanent marker and wrote 'FRAGILE' on all the boxes, but she put 'SUPER FRAGILE, DROP AND YOU DIE' on the four larger boxes. I mean those things are expensive, she doesn’t want those broken

All that was left was to clear off her desk and put her things into the smaller sized boxes. She still had two of the medium sized boxes, so she used those to pack up her purses, bags, and backpacks in, making sure to label her boxes with her name as she went along. 

When she started packing up the items on her desk, she heard a knock on the door. She waited a minute and Natsu's little head peeks in.

"Nee-chan, Mom says dinners ready. So, wash up and come downstairs." Natsu says.

"Oh, okay. I'll be down in a couple minutes." Shoyo said.

"Okie." Natsu says with a smile and walks out of her room heading for the kitchen downstairs.

***

"I'm going to my room." Shoyo says on her way out of the kitchen.

"Okay, just remember to take a bath. you don't want to be stinky for the five-hour drive to Tokyo." her mother hollered from the kitchen.

"Okay. I will." Shoyo hollered back.

When Shoyo entered her room, she picked off where she left off and started to finish packing all the things on her desk. 

Once done, Shoyo pulled out a pair of pajamas, and went to go bathe.

***

"Ahhh. That was refreshing." Shoyo said to herself as she plopped down onto her bed, burring herself in her blankets.

Shoyo picked up her phone from her nightstand and began texting her group chat of just her, Izumi, and Koji. 

Shoyo - Hey  
Hey  
Hey  
Guys guess what’s happening right now!?!?

Koji - Let me guess.  
We all are becoming sleep deprived because a certain someone won't go to sleep. *cough*Shoyo*cough*  
Well, am I right????

Izumi - LOL

Shoyo - Hey!!! >:(  
Well, if you don't want to be sleep deprived then don't answer my text until morning then >:(  
I am deeply offended >:(

Izumi - Oh come on Sho-chan, you know he’s just playing around, right???

Shoyo - Yeah, I know. I just like messing with you guys ;P.

Koji - Anyway.  
Tell us what’s happening!

Shoyo - Well...  
It turns out that I’m moving...

Koji - WHAT!!!!!!

Izumi - WHAT!!!  
Why didn't you tell us?!?!?!

Shoyo - I just found out today when I got home :(

Koji - When are you leaving, and where?!?!?

Shoyo - Where moving to Tokyo, and we're leaving tomorrow :(

Izumi - Wow, so soon. 

Koji - We'll come help you finish packing tomorrow, and we'll see you off.

Izumi - Is that okay with you Sho-chan??

Shoyo - Yes!!! I would love that!!  
See you guys tomorrow then!!  
Goodnight 

Koji - Goodnight

Izumi - Goodnight

Shoyo felt a little better after talking to her friends. She just hoped that they wouldn't forget about her when she in Tokyo.

*TIMESKIP*

The next morning, Shoyo woke up to the chirping birds, and the warm sunlight that came through her window. Rolling onto her back, Shoyo just stared up at her ceiling attempting to fully wake up, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Yes?" Shoyo said sleepily sitting up in her bed.

"Nee-Chan? Are you awake?" Natsu asked as she opened the door to peek inside.

"Now I am." Shoyo said, grabbing her phone to see what time it was. 

"Okay. Mom said that we need to finish packing today. So, get dressed then come eat breakfast." Natsu said, looking around her sisters’ room, to see that all was left to pack was just her bed, desk, shelves, and her small gray couch.

"Hmm? Oh okay. I'll be down there in like ten minutes." Shoyo said taking her blankets off her, to stand up and stretch.

"Okie. I'll tell mom." Natsu said closing Shoyo’s door and walking towards her own room. 

"What a weirdo." Shoyo muttered, walking over to her clothes that were laid out on her couch.

After getting dressed Shoyo made her way to the bathroom, to brush her teeth, wash her face, and put on a little bit of make-up which included mascara, highlighter, and some pink colored lip gloss. Once done Shoyo put the rest of her things that were in the bathroom, into her backpack, that she planned to bring with her in the car instead of putting the items into one of her boxes. Shoyo wasn't happy one bit. She was just sad. Sad that she had to leave her two best friends, without even having time to spend with them before having to leave for Tokyo.

While making her way downstairs, to have breakfast, Shoyo heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Shoyo said, while walking to the door to see who it was.

Opening the door, she found Koji, and Izumi, standing there shivering from the cold morning air. Koji was wearing a white shirt a pair of black jeans, with some rips in it, and his black winter on. He was standing looking around at the surroundings hands in pockets, to keep them warm. While Izumi was wearing a light blue colored hoodie, black sweatpants, and his black winter coat with a white scarf around his neck. He was bouncing on his toes trying to keep warm, anxiously looking around.

"Oh, Sho-chan,” Izumi said as he stopped bouncing on his toes when he noticed Shoyo opened the door. "good morning." 

"Good morning, Izumi, Koji” Shoyo said, as she flashed her signature smile. A smile that put anyone and everyone in a good mood when they saw it. But behind that smile, was sadness. She didn’t want her friends to think she was sad. 'I'll cry when we say our goodbyes, that way they'll know that I’ll miss them.' she thought.

"Morning." Koji said, as he looked over at Shoyo. He started to blush a bit when he noticed how cute her outfit was on her. 

"Shoyo, who’s there?" her mother asked from the kitchen. Then peeked around the corner to see who it was for herself. " Oh, Izumi-kun, Koji-kun, good morning." 

"Ah, good morning." They said at the same time, bowing at the women.

"Shoyo, let them in, they must be freezing, and you're letting in the cold air." Her mother said as she returned to the kitchen to finish packing.

"Oh, r-right. Come on in." She said opening the door a little wider so the two could get inside.

"Thank you for having us." Izumi and Koji said as they stepped inside taking off their shoes.

After the three had some breakfast, they started to pack up the rest of the house. Getting everything in boxes, and all the furniture into the moving truck. With the help of Koji and Izumi this was all done in a couple hours, but it only felt like it had been 30 minutes. All three of them didn’t realize that their time together would soon be over.

Shoyo’s father arrived shortly after they had finish packing. It had been agreed upon that Shoyo’s father would drive the moving truck to Tokyo since he had traveled by train to get to Miyagi. For about 30 minutes everyone was talking and playing. Shoyo, and Koji talked to each other about some animes that they’ve watched while Izumi was chasing Natsu around the yard, and once catching her, he lifted her up and put her on his shoulders. Even though Natsu was nine years old she was really light, and just like Shoyo she was a lot shorter than other kids her age. 

After another hour passed, it was time for the Hinatas to leave Miyagi, and venture to Tokyo. Hearing her mother say that it was almost time to leave, Shoyo went to go grab her bag from the front porch and put it on the passenger seat in the moving truck.

After making sure that no one forgot anything inside their old house, they locked the door, and started saying their goodbyes.

“Bye Izumi. Bye Koji. I’ll miss you guys.” Shoyo said as she tears started to form.

“We’ll miss you too Sho-chan.” Izumi said as tears started to form as well.

“Yeah, we’ll miss you Shoyo. Promise us that you’ll at least try to make friends. We don’t want you to end up being a loner.” Koji said with a little laugh.

“Okay I’ll try my best.” Shoyo said grabbing both boys and bringing them into a group hug.

“Be sure to text or call us every week, okay Sho-chan?” Izumi said, giving her a squeeze.

“I will, don’t worry you guys, I’ll be fine.” Shoyo said pulling back from their group hug and whipping her tears. 

“You better be.” Koji said teasingly. 

“I’ll miss you guys, like a lot.” Shoyo said, with a smile. 

She grabbed both boys bringing them into another hug. Then letting go and looking at them with tears in her eyes.

“Thank you for being my friends all of these years.” Shoyo said as she bowed to both the boys, then stood back up with tears streaming down her face. 

Now all three of them started to cry. Both Koji, and Izumi hugged Shoyo, wrapping their arms around each other. They weren’t ready for Shoyo to leave, and Shoyo wasn’t ready to leave them either. They had help her through so much, and Shoyo couldn’t be more grateful towards them.

With those final moments they all say their final goodbyes, gave their hugs, and that was it. Seeing that moving truck and their car were already out of their sight, Izumi turned towards the road leading to his house, ready to walk back.

“You ready to go Koji?” Izumi asked turning to the boy. 

Koji didn’t answer, he was too busy crying. So instead, he just nodded his head, turning towards the road heading to his house.

“Why did she have to leave Izumi? And on such short notice.” Koji asked wiping his tears. 

“I honestly don’t know, Koji.” Izumi said. “But hey, could the reason why you’re so upset be that… you like... Sho-chan?” He turned toward Koji looking for some sort of response.

Koji looked at Izumi as his face turned a bright red, meaning that his secret had just been found out. He didn’t answer though, instead he just looked away trying to hide his face. It was obvious Koji liked Shoyo.

When Koji looked away, Izumi could tell that Koji was just embarrassed. Mostly because his ears were this bright red color. Izumi knew that he shouldn't be laughing at his friend, but he couldn't help it. It was so painfully obvious that he likes her. 

“Okay, I get it. You don’t have to answer.” Izumi said as he shrugged, then putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Let’s go home, okay?” Koji just nodded.

Looking back at Shoyo’s house one last time, remembering every moment they had in that house. They said goodbye to it, they didn’t know why they did, they just felt like it was saying goodbye to Shoyo one last time. After they started on their way home, and with that, Shoyo and her family were on their way to Tokyo.


	2. Shoyo’s Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shoyo first moved to Miyagi, she was like a totally different person. And moving to Tokyo was going to send her right back where she was when she was young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is Shoyo's back story. I felt like giving her one just because i needed a feel for where this Fanfic is heading.

Shoyo originally lived in Sendai with her Mother. Her father worked in Tokyo, so he would always come home on Friday evening then leave Monday morning after dropping Shoyo off at school. So, she still got to see her father. Her mother worked as an office worker in Sendia, but after a while Shoyo was told that they had to move because her mom’s work had shut down, but that wasn't the actual reason. 

When Shoyo was about six years old her mother had given birth to Natsu. A little girl, with the same curly amber colored hair as Shoyo, except her was a bit darker, and not has bright. So, it was a little hard for Shoyo’s mom to handle a newborn, and six-year-old. Shoyo always helped her mother with Natsu when she needed it. Shoyo found her new little sister adorable, so she was more than happy. But one day after Shoyo came home from school, it is like her smile seemed to just disappear, like someone stole in from her, and wouldn't give it back no matter how much she begged. Shoyo's mother had asked her what happened that day at school but Shoyo never said anything, she just stood there, until her mother said that she could go play.

Her mother had been looking for jobs that were in Tokyo, that way they could be with Shoyo’s' father but she had no luck. Then her mother had found a good paying job that was in Miyagi. Sure, Miyagi was a lot farther away from Tokyo, but her father said that he was okay on making the long trip over there, if it meant that his little girl would finally smile again.

To be completely honest, Shoyo wasn't always as social, and energetic as she is now, she was actually the exact opposite. She was emotionless you could say, and she never wanted to go out to play with any of the other kids in her neighborhood. Well, it’s not that she didn’t want to, it's that the other kids never wanted to play with her. They just found her weird.

"She's to boyish... She does not even dress like a girl... Her hair's a weird color... She's way too hyper... What kind of girl would want to play sports or get dirty?” Those were the kinds of things the kids around her neighborhood would say.

Of course, Shoyo heard the things others said about her, but she never really cared. She was told that she should always be herself no matter what anybody said, so she never told her mother about what kind of things the other kids were saying.

Shoyo had one friend though, her name was Yumi Sato. Yumi was the same age as Shoyo, only being a couple months younger. She had light brown hair, and light blue eyes. She had been Shoyo’s first, and only friend in Sendai. They had been next door neighbors, so they basically grew up together. Yumi knew that Shoyo had always been kind of boyish, and that never really bothered her as they grew up. Yumi was always quick to make new friends, and she always tried to get Shoyo to come and play with them, but the other kids never took an interest in Shoyo. At first when kids said they could play because they had something to do, Yumi was okay with it, because she thought they were telling her the truth. But as time went by, Yumi started to notice that the other kids only said that they had other things to do when Shoyo was with her. 

Yumi was done being excluded from activities because she was friends with Shoyo. She never understood why they didn’t like Shoyo, she was fun, and nice, so what’s not to like about her. But one day during recess she finally understood why. That day Yumi approached a group of girls who were by the swing set and asked if she could join them. At first, they girls were okay with Yumi playing with them, until they noticed Shoyo running towards where they were. 

"Um sorry, but no." One of the girls said, and all the other girls nodded in agreement with her.

"B-but why?" Yumi asked.

"Because of her, that’s why." the girl said pointing at Shoyo, who had stopped running, so she could catch her breath.

"Why can't she play with us?" Yumi asked.

"Have you seen her? She too boyish. All she ever wants to play is sports. We don't want to get dirty or hurt." The girl said bluntly, and all the other girls nodded in agreement. "Maybe if you weren't friends with her, then maybe you can play with us." Then the girls started to walk away, leaving Yumi behind at the swing set.

'Why won't they let me play. I haven't done anything wrong to make them exclude me.' Yumi thought ‘It’s all Shoyo’s fault. It’s her fault they won't let me play with them.' With every thought Yumi had she got angrier. 

"Hey~. Yu-chan~” Shoyo yelled from about ten feet away from where Yumi was, but Yumi didn't hear her, she was too lost in her thoughts.

'Why?! Why does she have to be so boy like?!? Why can’t she be more girly, cause then I could play with the other girls.' Yumi thought.

"Hey, Yu-chan? Are you okay-" Shoyo asked but was cut off when Yumi turned around and pushed her Shoyo to stumble backwards.

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE BE MORE GIRLY? HUH!? WHY? " Yumi yelled. "NOBODY EVER WANTS TO HANG OUT OR PLAY WITH ME, BECAUSE YOU ARE ALWAY WITH ME. THEY ALWAYS EXCLUDE ME BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yumi yelled then slapped Shoyo across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

During the time Yumi was yelling all Shoyo could do was just sit there. It scared her to see the only friend that she had yelling at her. Shoyo started to tremble and was on the verge of tears. But then Yumi did something Shoyo thought she would never do. Yumi hit her, and that’s all it took for all the tears that Shoyo had trying to hold back to start stream down her face. She couldn't stop them they just kept coming, spilling out like a waterfall. She just sat there, hands all scraped, tears streaming down her face silent crying. 

When their teacher Ms. Nakamura heard Yumi yelling she thought the two were having a disagreement and started to make her way over to them to tell them to stop, but as she got closer, she knew this was no disagreement. She then started to run towards the two hoping that neither of them was hurt.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME. DO YOU HEAR ME? JUST STAY AWAY, I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE." Yumi yelled before being stopped by Ms. Nakamura.

"Yumi, stop it!" Ms. Nakamura yelled stepping between the two so that Yumi would back away. "What are you doing to Shoyo. Can't you see that you’re hurting her?" Yumi didn’t say anything, she just turned her head and huffed.

The teacher then turned to Shoyo who was still on the ground, trembling, with tears still falling down her face. "Shoyo, honey, are you okay?" Ms. Nakamura asked bending down to Shoyo. Noticing the red mark on Shoyo’s face, Nakamura turned to Yumi who was still facing away from her, cheeks puffed. Nakamura lifted her hand to Shoyo’s face to see if she had anymore injuries.

Shoyo flinches and tried to back away from her teacher’s hand. She didn’t want anyone to touch or get near her, she was scared that she would be hit again. She knew it was her teacher, but she was still scared.

"P-please don't t-touch me." Shoyo said between breaths as she was trying to stop herself from crying. 

"Okay." Nakamura said. "Then how about we get you to the nurses office so we can get you all cleaned up. Sound good to you?" Nakamura offered standing up offering a hand to Shoyo.

"Okay." Shoyo mumbled standing up, brushing her teachers hand away.

"And you miss Yumi. We are going to go to the principal’s office and calling your parents." Ms. Nakamura said turning to Yumi, who turned to her with an angry face indicating that she was defiantly not happy about having to call her parents.

"Okay let’s go you two." Nakamura said as she started walking, holding Yumi's hand, with her left and putting her right hand behind Shoyo to make sure she knows where they’re going.

When they got to the front office, Nakamura told Yumi to sit in a chair that was in front of the principal’s office, and then took Shoyo back to the nurse’s office to get her cleaned up.

Ms. Nakamura knocked on the principal’s office door, then told Yumi to come inside and sit. Shoyo sat outside the principal’s office waiting, not sure if she could go back to class, and honestly, she didn’t want to. The nurse had put a cooling pack on her cheek, but it still really hurt. Shoyo didn’t understand why Yumi had gotten so mad at her. They had been friends for so long, so Shoyo never thought Yumi would turn against her. Shoyo started to cry, at the thought of her losing the only friend she had. 

When the principles door open Yumi walked out with Ms. Nakamura behind. Yumi still had her cheeks puffed and eyebrows furrowed. When Ms. Nakamura went to get Shoyo, all she found was a little ball with some bright orange fluff sticking out. She giggled at Shoyo’s position on the chair, but she stopped when she heard sniffles coming from the little girl. 

“Shoyo, what wrong? Why are you crying?” Nakamura asked as she bent down in front of her. 

“D-does Yu-chan really not want to be my f-friend?” She asked, still crying.

“What? Who told you that?” 

“Yu-chan did. She said she didn’t want to be my friend anymore, and to stay away from her.” 

“Hey, it going to be okay. If she doesn’t want to be friends with you, you can just make better friends, right?” Nakamura asked Shoyo as she lifted her head up from in between her knees.

“No. I can’t.” Shoyo said bluntly, whipping away the tears that were on her cheeks.

“Why not? What's stopping you from making other friends?” Nakamura asked taking a tissue to Shoyo's nose and whipping it.

“The other kids don’t like me. They say I'm weird and ignore me. They say I'm too boyish, and that I'm too hyper.” Shoyo said as tears started to form in her eyes.

“Okay, I understand. But hey, you shouldn’t listen to what the other kids say. They’re just being mean. They say that if someone’s mean to you, that just means you have something they lack. Okay?” Nakamura said with a smile.

“Okay.” Shoyo said, giving her teacher a smile.

After Ms. Nakamura took Shoyo back to the classroom, she went back to the front office and gave Shoyo's mother a call. She told her mother about the fight she got into with Yumi, and about all mean things the kids would say about her. Shoyo's mother was shocked to hear this. She thought Yumi and Shoyo got along perfectly. They had been friends since they were infants. 

Later when Shoyo got home from school, her mother rushed to her daughter seeing the cool pack that was on her cheek. Her mother asked what happened to her cheek, but Shoyo stayed quiet. 

“Shoyo, please tell mommy what happened to you. Who, or what did this to your pretty face, hm?” her mother asks again, holding her daughters’ hand, trying to get a look at her face.

“It was an accident. I fell down.” Shoyo said still looking down at her feet.

Her mother looked at her with a worried face. She knew that’s not what happened today at school. She also knew that her daughter wasn’t the type to tattletale on others. 

“Okay then. You can go play.” Her mother said, letting go of Shoyo's hands.

After that day Shoyo never wanted to go outside and play anymore. She just stayed inside her room playing video games or watching tv. She had also gotten rid of all her boyish looking clothes. When her mother asked her why she just said that she didn’t like them anymore, and that she wanted more girly looking clothes. She just couldn’t understand why she would want to get rid of her old clothes. Shoyo always said that she didn’t like girly clothes, that they were uncomfortable, and that her boy clothes were much more comfortable, and that they were easy to move and play around in. Shoyo's mother didn’t want to push the question any further, so she took Shoyo to the mall, and got her some cute shirts, skirts, dresses, leggings, and tights, along with some new sweaters, sweatshirts, hoodies, and jackets.

The rest of the school year passed, and Shoyo rarely smiled. She would smile or laugh occasionally when she saw something funny on tv, or when someone made a joke, but that was it. The only people who she ever showed any emotion to, was her family, but that was only occasionally. She wouldn’t show any emotions to anyone else. It just looked like she had given up on everyone and everything. No one could ever tell what Shoyo was thinking, not even her parents. She didn’t want to speak to anyone in her class. They would try to tease her, she wouldn’t even acknowledge them, which really made them mad. 

After a while, the kids that picked on her got fed up with her, and they went with a more physical, than verbal approach. One day during recess while Shoyo was sitting on the swing set, a group of girls decided to push her off the swing. Shoyo fell face first into the wood chips. That was first time since the day her and Yumi got in a fight, that Shoyo showed any emotion.

She turned her head around to see who pushed her, but she wasn’t surprised to see who it was. It was Yumi. Shoyo couldn’t decide whether she was hurt, angry, or just sad at her old friend. Instead of saying anything to the girls, Shoyo just stood up dusting off the wood chips that were stuck on her. Then she turned to the girl’s tears forming in her eyes, and a red mark on her forehead. She bowed to them excusing herself and walked towards Ms.Nakamura. 

Shoyo never told Ms. Nakamura that Yumi pushed her. When asked she said that she had tripped. From that day on Shoyo decided that she would stay by her teachers’ side whenever they would have a break, or recess, and would stay with her until school was over. She thought that if she stayed by Ms. Nakamura the other kids wouldn’t bother her, but that made them hate her more. They always called her ‘teacher’s pet’ and say that she just wants attention, because no one would give her any. 

Of course, Shoyo heard about the thing’s kids said about her, she always knew, but she never cared. Once the school year was over, all Shoyo did was stay in her room, nothing more, nothing less. 

Then one day her mother had told her that they would be moving to a place in Miyagi. Of course, Shoyo couldn’t care less. She figured that the kids there would be the same as the kids at her school, so she wasn’t too thrilled. A couple days later they had packed up all of their belongings and made their way over to Miyagi. 

Shoyo never knew the true reason for them, moving to Miyagi, she was just told her mother got a new job because her other job shut down. She had no idea, what her mother meant though, so she didn’t really care.  
*END FLASHBACK

Remembering when they first moved to Miyagi and how she was when she first met Izumi, and Koji blew her mind. To think about how much she changed.  
But now that they were moving again, Shoyo started to feel the same way she did before. She didn’t really care, and that’s the conclusion her mind came to.

“Sho? Shoyo?” Her father called to her trying to get her attention “Earth to Shoyo. You there?” He was waving his hand in her face snapping her out of her trance.

“O-oh, yes?” Shoyo asked turning towards her father.

“Are you excited to start school in Tokyo?”

“Eh, I guess.” She said turning back to the window

“Whys that?” he asked

“I don’t know anyone over there Dad. I have no reason to be excited.” 

“I’m sure there will be some kids in the new neighborhood around your age.”

“Yeah, I guess”

Shoyo wasn’t looking forward to going to this new school at all. She didn’t even want to go to Tokyo so why would she be excited. She didn’t care what this new city had to offer. She just wanted to be back in Miyagi with her friends.

The rest of the car ride was silent, so Shoyo decided she would nap until they arrived.


	3. The girl who peeked his interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma never really like socializing so, one way or another he always found a way to avoid it. But he'll make an exception this this one time, just because of a girl who’s hair was as bright as the suns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Kenma first person POV. I'll probably be switching POV from time to time

I don’t like socializing so, one way or another I’ll find a way to avoid it. But I think I’ll make an exception this this one time though, because of a girl who’s hair was as bright as the suns. In the beginning of march family moved into the house right next door to mine. It seemed to a family of four. 

On the day they moved in I was sitting on my bed reading a book when I heard a door slam from the house next door. I got up from my bed to see what or who it was. To my surprise it was a girl, with bright amber colored hair. 

‘She’s pretty’ I thought, and she was she was wearing an orange sweater, and a black skirt. It looked good on her.

It seemed that she was bringing boxes up to what appeared to be her room. Our bedrooms weren’t that far apart. Actually, our windows were right across from each other, so I could see her pretty clearly. The only thing that was really separating our houses was a fence and a giant tree that was in my yard.

To be perfectly honest, you can actually climb into the tree from the windows. I used to climb into it to try and escape my friend Kuroo, but he always knew I was there, so I gave up trying after a while. 

About an hour after later my mom came and told me that we would be going to greet the new neighbors. So instead of my usual whining of not wanting to go anywhere, I instead got up from my bed and decided to get ready. This girl really peeked my interest. There was just something about her that drew me to her. You could almost say it was fate that we would meet, but yet again I don’t believe in that sort of thing. 

While walking over to their house I actually was feeling nervous. Maybe it’s because I don’t know these people, or maybe it was because I was excited. When we arrived at their house the name plate on their fence read ‘Hinata’. 

‘Hm, Hinata. That’s a pretty name.’ I thought

My mother rang the doorbell to their house, I had expected to be greeted by an adult. Instead, it was that girl I saw early from my room. She looked kind of bored. She was looking down at her phone seeming to be scrolling through social media.

She looked up from her phone to see who it was at her door, and her eyes landed on me. They were a nice light brown color. A few strands of her curly amber colored hair blew in her face. She looked so pretty; it was like she was shining just like the sun.

“Hello. How may I help you?” The girl asks, as she turned her gaze over to my mother.

“Hello. We’re your neighbors the Kozume’s. We live right next door.” My mother said with a smile. 

The girl turned to inside her house and called for her mother “Mom, there’s people her.” She turned back her eyes back to me. “I’m Hinata Shoyo. It’s nice to meet you both.” She said bowing her head.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Kanna, and this is my son Kenma” My mother said bowing her head and I did the same.

“How old are you Kozume-kun?” She asked, looking over at me, tilting her head slightly. I t was really cute.

“I’m sixteen.” I said to her. Her eyes widened a bit, before slowly returning to a plain face. “How old are you Hinata-chan?”

“I'm fifteen.” She said, she pulled her phone back out and started to play on it, just before her mother arrived at the door.

“I'm so sorry to keep you waiting. Now how may I help you.” Mrs. Hinata asked

“Oh, we’re your neighbors the Kozume’s. I’m Kanna and this is my son Kenma.” My mother said bowing, and I did the same.

“It’s nice to meet you. I'm Mai Hinata. This is my daughter Shoyo.” Mai said putting her hand on her daughter. “I have another daughter her name is Natsu. Currently her and my husband are out getting some groceries. Would you two like to come in for some tea?” She asked.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” My mother said bowing slightly.

“Shoyo why don’t you show Kozume-kun your room?” Mai said, turning to her daughter.

Hinata looked up from her phone and looked at me then to her mom. “Sure…I guess.” She said shrugging then walking into the house. She looked back at me wondering if I was following her. She tilted her head and gave me the ‘Are you coming?’ look.

I looked at my mom and she just smiled at pushing me towards their house. Hinata-san opened the door a little more to let us in. Hinata was at the bottom of the stairs, staring at her phone while she waited for me to come inside. When I got to Hinata she just started walking up the stairs not saying a word to me.

When we got to the end of the hallway she stopped for a moment and looked at me up and down again. I didn’t know what she was thinking while looking at me. Was it my outfit? I didn’t where anything fancy, just some gray sweatpants, and a black hoodie. But her staring at me was making my face start to heat up. She kept staring at me for another couple minutes before she finally opened the door to her bedroom.  
“So Kozume where do you attend school?” She asked as she made her way over to her bed to sit down.

“I go to Nekoma High.” I said still standing at her door.

“Oh. My mom told me that I would be attending there.” She flopped down on her bed pulling out her phone again. “Oh, you can sit anywhere.” She said raising her head to look at me, then laying back down.

I don’t understand girls. Hinata just seem so uninterested in what was going on around her. But her room was nice. She had a lot of bookshelves that’s for sure. One was filled with anime merch, and two others with manga. She had two other shelves one filled with art and school supplies, and the other had pictures, and video games on it; The video games took up most of the shelf. These were all place to the left side of her bed She had her bed against the wall right under the window. Her desk was placed to the right of her bed. She had a gray love seat that was placed in front of her bed, along with a TV and game consoles. She had a bug white fur rug under her bed, and another smaller one that was placed in front of the door. You could see that she had a lot of stuff. I amazed that she was even able to fit it all in the room.

“Hey, Kozume?” Hinata sat up on her bed to look at me “Do you video games?” When she asked this, I felt like my heart skipped a beat.

She must have noticed me looking at all the video games she had. “Um… yes I do.”

“Really? Like for real?” Her eyes lit up with excitement. She ended up falling off her bed as she tried to get off of it. I couldn’t help but laugh a little. Her expression went plain again. I guess you could call that a resting bitch face. “Well, do you want to play a game then?” She asked as she made her way over to her shelf with the games on it picking out Mario cart, then walking over to her game consoles. 

“Sure. Why not” I said with a smile. She handed me a controller and we started playing.

I got to admit she’s a really good player, but I still beat her. She kept say best out of 3 then 5 then 8 then 10. We must have been playing for at least an hour. Hinata gave up after about 12 rounds of losing. The rest of the time we spent talking about some games we like, along with what kind of manga she reads. The conversation soon died out, seeing that there wasn’t anything else to really talk about.

Maybe after 10 minutes of sitting in silence her mom knocked on the door, saying that it was getting late and I should probably head home. It turned out that my mom had left an hour ago. She had asked Hinata-san if it were okay if I could stay a little longer seeing that me and Hinata were having fun playing Mario cart.

I headed downstairs toward the front door to leave. “Well, thank you for having me over. Maybe we can hang out again sometime.” I said as I opened their front door and headed outside.

“Yes, that would be nice.” Hinata said with a smile “Next you come over though I’ll definitely beat you at Mario cart”

“Okay, you can try” I said, giving her a smile. I waved goodbye as I walked towards my home. 

When I got home my mom told me that dinner was on the table and to be sure to warm it up. 

“What are you so happy about Kenma?” My mom asked as she entered the kitchen

“Hm? What do you mean?” I asked generally confused.

“You have a smile on your face. The biggest smile I’ve ever seen from you. So, what’s got you so happy?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. I just had fun playing some video games that’s all.” I said. I hadn’t even noticed that I was smiling, but I had a fairly good idea why, though.

It’s because that girl really peeked my interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and look out for up coming chapters


	4. I want him and only him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shoyo arrives in Tokyo she gets a glimpse at Kenma through her window, and feels that there's something about him, that's just special. The next day she actually meets Kenma and her Yandere side starts to show. There's just something about Kenma that draws Shouya to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Shouya's POV (first person), of what happened last chapter.
> 
> I will probably be switching whos POV it is and whether or not its first or third.

When we arrived in Tokyo my dad had woke me up, saying that we were here. Seeing that we left Miyagi around three in the afternoon, it was about eight or nine o’clock. Apparently, all of our furniture arrived here before we did so my room already had my bed, shelves, dresser, and desk. This was good now I can just go to bed and worry about unpacking everything tomorrow. But when I got to my room, I noticed a light that was coming from my window. I thought it was the moonlight, but it was actually a TV, from the house next door. 

At first, I thought the person next door was a girl, but it was actually a guy. You can’t blame me for thinking that though. His hair is pretty long, I think it was at least to his shoulders, and it was had been dyed blond. His hair kind of looked pudding, with his dark roots, and the blond hair. 

Maybe ten minutes later he had turned off his TV. When he turned towards the window I ducked down because I didn’t want him to know that I was watching him; that would be kind of awkward. But I got a good look at his face, and I got to admit he was cute.

The next day we started to unpack all the boxes. I took the boxes that were mine up to my room, then help bring the rest inside and put them were they needed to go. Around lunch time I finished unpacking all my boxes and started helping my mom unpack the rest of the boxes around the house.

Around one o’clock, I heard the doorbell ring “I’ll get it.” I told my mom, as I dusted of my hands and headed toward the front door. I had pulled out my phone to see what was knew on my social media. When I opened the door, there he was, the pudding head, and he was with a woman who I assume is his mom. They looked very alike. 

“Hello. How can I help you?” I said to them

“Hello. We’re your neighbors the Kozume’s. We live right next door.” The women said with a smile.

“Mom there’s people here” I shouted inside “I'm Hinata Shoyo. It’s nice to meet you both.” I said bowing to them slightly

“It’s nice to meet you as well. I'm Kanna and this is my son Kenma” She said bowing her head slightly and her son doing the same.

‘Hm. Kenma, that’s a cute name.’ I thought. “How old are you Kozume-kun?” I asked the boy, titling my head slightly.

“I'm sixteen” He said “How old are you Hinata-chan?

“I'm fifteen” I said, pulling out my phone again, because I was starting to get bored. Then my mother finally arrived.

“I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Now how may I help you?” my mom asked.

“Oh, we’re your neighbors the Kozume’s. I'm Kanna, and this is my son Kenma.” Kanna said bowing to my mother and Kenma doing the same.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Mai Hinata. This is my daughter Shoyo” My mom said placing her hand on my head. “I have another daughter her name is Natsu. Currently her and my husband are out getting some groceries. Would you two like to come in for some tea?” 

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Kanna said

“Shoyo, why don’t you show Kozume-kun your room?” My mother said to me

“Sure… I guess” I said shrugging slightly then turning to walk towards my room. I stopped for a minute to see if Kozume was following. He was still standing at the door, so I looked at him and gave him the ‘Are you coming’ look. His mom pushed him slightly inside, making him catch up with me.

I waited for him at the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as he caught up to me, I started to walk upstairs. When I got to the end of the hallway where my bedroom was located, I stopped before I decided to open the door. I turned around to see if Kozume was following behind me, and he was. When he noticed I stopped, he just stood there waiting. I looked at him up and down, and I was right; he is unbelievably cute. I could see he was getting flustered a bit by the redness that was appearing on his face, but that didn’t stop me. I kept looking at him for another couple of minutes and you can only imagine what sort of thing that were going through my head.

After those few minutes I opened my bedroom door a starting to walk in. “So Kozume, where do you attend school?” I asked as I made my way over to my bed.

“I go to Nekoma High” Kozume said still standing in the doorway.

“Oh. My mom told me that I would be attending there.” I flopped down on my bed taking out my phone again. “Oh, you can just sit anywhere.” I said, as Kozume made his way to my loveseat to sit down. 

There was something about Kozume, that just drew me to him. I’ve barely knew him, but something made me want to stay with him forever. I noticed he was looking at the video games I had on my shelve. That’s right, last night when I saw him, he was playing a video game on his tv. “Hey, Kozume?” I sat up on my bed to look at him “Do you play video games?” I asked.

“Um… yes I do.” He said

“Really? Like for real?” I started to crawl towards the end of my bed to where he was, but I ended up falling off my bed. It really hurt, but I heard the cutest laugh from Kozume, even if it was quite one, and his laugh made me forget about the pain. “Well do you want to play a game then?” I said as I stood off dusting off my skirt, making my way over to the shelf with my video games, picking out Mario cart.

“Sure. Why not.” Kozume said with a smile. I handed him a controller 

So, I got to admit, he was really good at video games. I lost every round we played, and we play 12 rounds. We must have been playing for at least an hour. I gave up after a while cause it was pretty clear that I wasn’t going to win a single round. For about another 20 minutes we talked about some video games we like, and he had asked me about what kind of manga I read. The conversation soon ended though cause there wasn’t anything to talk about.

After about ten minutes of silence my mom knocked on the door, then entering my room saying that it was getting late and that Kozume should be getting home. It turned out that Kozume-san left a while ago. She asked if it was okay for Kozume to stay here since we were paying Mario cart.

We headed downstairs that way we could see Kozume off. He was walking in front of me so he didn’t know that I was totally starring at him. I don’t know why or what about him made him so attractive, but all I know is that I don’t want anyone else but him.

“Well, thank you for having me over.” He said bowing at me and my mother, then my mother left going back inside. “Maybe we can hang out again sometime.” When he said this, I felt my heart skip a beat. He wanted to hang out again, now I have reason to see him again.

“Yes, that would be nice.” I said with a smile “Next time you come over; I’ll definitely beat you in Mario cart.”

“Okay, you can try.” He said giving me a smile, then waved as he walked to his home

When I walked back inside, I felt like I was going to faint. I ran back up to my room, jumping down onto my bed, grabbing the nearest stuffed animal, squeezing it in joy. 

“Hey Shoyo. Are you okay. I heard some high pitch screams?” My mom said as she opened my door

“Oh, I’m doing great mom.” I said to my mom as I continued to look up at the ceiling. 

“Okay then.” My mom turned back towards the hallway to head back to the kitchen “Wash up, and then come down for dinner.” She said as she started to walk downstairs

“Okay” I said still staring at the ceiling “I think I might be in love” I mumbled to myself. I got off my bed, washed my hands and headed downstairs for dinner. I want to see him soon, very soon.


	5. Its Date Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo wants to hang out with Kenma, but Kuroo got to him first. Of course Shouya doesn't care, so she asks to tag along.  
> 'Anything to be with Kenma' Shoyo thought 'I would do anything for him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hinata POV(First person)

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining through my curtains, and the sound of bird chirping. I got out of bed to go get dressed for the day when, I heard I high pitch scream from the house next door. I went to my window to see what that sound was, because it sounded like it came from Kozume’s room, and I started bursting into laughter when I saw him.

It seemed that another boy was trying to pull Kozume out of bed. Kozume obviously wasn’t going to get out of bed without a fight though. The other boy had stopped for a minute and moved towards Kozume’s window, opening the curtain all the way, and then opening the actual window. He then proceeded to pull the cover off of Kozume, causing Kozume to groan at the bright sun. The other boy kept trying to get Kozume out of bed by any means necessary. After another minute of two of trying to drag Kozume out of bed, the other boy gave up. “Kenma, you have to get up. We have to go uniform shopping today remember.” I heard the other boy say. 

“Go away Kuroo. We don’t have to go right now. Let me sleep a little more.” Kozume groan as he pulled his blankets back over him. 

I took the opportunity to open my window to say good morning to him, hoping that he would hear me. “Kozume, good morning.” I yelled out my window, waving. 

I assumed he heard me because he quickly sat up and looked at the window. “Oh, good morning Hinata.” He said as he waved back. 

“If your not busy do you want to hang out again today?” I asked. Of course, I knew that the other boy; Kuroo, said that they had to go shopping for uniforms, but I didn’t care. I wanted Kozume all to myself.

Kozume looked at Kuroo as if he were asking permission to say yes. Kuroo gave him a look, then Kozume turned back towards be. “Well, I have to go uniform shopping with this loser over here. But you can come along if you’d like to.” Kozume said

I took a minute to think about it. I wanted to be alone with Kozume, but I guess it’s okay if I go with them. I need to get a uniform anyway. “Sure, I would love too.” I told him with a smile. 

“Okay, we can meet in like an hour or two, if you want.” Kozume said

“Okay. I’ll be over in an hour.” I said.

“Okay, see you then.” Kozume said closing his window and curtains

I closed my window and curtains and made my way over to my closet. I decided to go with a blue crop top sweater, a black high waisted skirt that was about 2 inches above my knees, a pair of white slip-on shoes, and a small black backpack. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail, leaving a few strands out in the front. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some light makeup which included; mascara, and lip gloss. Nothing to special.

I headed to the kitchen and made some toast and told my mom that I would be going to hang out with Kozume. “Hey, mom. I’m going to go hang out with Kozume today, so I won’t be back for a while.”

“Oh, what are you doing?” She asked from the living room

“He invited me to come with him and his friend to go and buy or uniforms for the school year. So, I guess we’re going to the shopping center.” I said walking over to where she was, with my toast in my mouth.

“Okay. Let me get you some money before you go though so you can get your uniform.” My mom said getting up from the couch and going to her purse to grab some cash. She ended up giving me about 90,000 yen($900). I thought this was a lot, considering that I had about 10,000 yen($100) of my own. But I didn’t reject it. That just means that I can buy some new clothes or other things I want.

“Thanks mom.” I said as she handed me the cash. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then ran back up to my room to grab my things. I grabbed my wallet and put the cash inside, then grabbed my wireless headphones, and charger putting them in my bag. I grabbed my phone and put it in the pocket of my skirt, then headed back downstairs.

“Okay, I’m going now.” I said as I put on my backpack and slipped on my shoes. “I’ll be back later. Love you.”

“Love you too.” My mom and dad said. I opened the door and head over to Kozume’s house.

It was nice out. The sun was shining and there was a light breeze, that blew the strands of my hair in my face. When I got to the Kozume’s house I rang their doorbell and waited a couple before Kozume-san opened the door.

“Oh, Good morning Hinata-chan.” Kozume-san said as she opened the door.

“Good morning Kozume-san.” I bowed slightly to her. “And please feel free to call me Shoyo.” I said giving her a smile.

“Right. Well, Kenma’s up in his room. If you go up the stairs and down the hallway, his room is the last one” She said as stepped back from the door letting me in.

“Thank you.” I said, taking off my shoes and heading to Kozume’s room. 

When I got to his room, I heard his friend telling Kozume that he needs to get up. “Kenma, you have to get up. That girl from next door is coming over remember.” 

“Yeah, I know, but she said an hour, it’s only been 40 minutes. Let me sleep a little more.” I heard Kozume say through the door. I couldn’t help but laugh a little, he sounds so cute when he’s tired.

I knocked on his door asking if I could come in “Hey Kozume, you up. Can I come in.”

“See Kenma. I told you she would be over soon.” His friend said.

“Shut up Kuroo.” Kozume groaned. Kuroo ended up opening the door and letting me in.

“Thanks.” I said smiling at him.

“Yeah, no problem. Well, I’m going to go get something to eat.” Kuroo said as he left the room. “Kenma we leave in 20 minutes, so get your ass up.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. Their interaction with each other where so funny. “Hey Kozume, you heard your friend, right? You have to get up.” I walked over to his bed. “Ko~zu~me~. Hey Kozume. Kozume. Kozume, Kozume.” I said as I started to poke him through his blankets.

“Yes, Hinata. How may I help you.” He said through the blankets.

“We’re going shopping today remember. So, you need to get up” I said as I tried to pry to the blankets from under him. I gave up after a while cause it was obvious that he wasn’t coming out without a fight. “Okay then, I guess it’ll just be me and Kuroo then. When you think about it, it’s would almost be like a date.” When I said, Kozume quickly sat up in his bed and looked at me with wide eyes.

“I’ll be downstairs in like 10 minutes.” He said as he made his way over to his closet “Um Hinata, you kind of need to go out, so I can get dressed.”

“Oh, right.” I said closing his door and heading back downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I noticed Kuroo and Kozume-san sitting at the table talking with one another. “Oh Sho-chan is Kenma finally up?” Kozume-san asked turning her attention towards me.

“Yes, he is. He’s getting dressed right now.” I said as I made way over to them.

“Tetsuro-kun, I don’t think you’ve met Sho-chan.” Kozume-san said

“Oh no, I haven’t.” He turned his attention towards me “Well in any case, I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. I live a couple houses down. It’s nice to meet you.” He said. Kuroo was a boy whose hair was kinda wild. It covered half his face and was all over the place. I think his hair would be classified as bedhead.

“Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” I said bowing to him “I'm Hinata Shoyo, but please call me Shoyo.”

“Well, Sho-chan may I ask how you know my lovely friend Kenma.” He said.

“Oh well, I just moved into the house next door, so I had met him yesterday. We played some games, so we got to know each other a little.” I said with a smile.

After a while Kozume made his way downstairs to the kitchen. He was wearing a long white sleeve shirt with a short black sleeve shirt over it, and a pair on black jeans with some rips at the knees. I got to admit he looked hot. 

“We won’t be back for a while mom, so don’t worry about lunch” Kozume said

“Oh right, you guys are going uniform shopping today aren’t you. Well let me get you some cash so you can buy yours.” Kozume-san said as she got up and grabbed some cash.

“Oh okay.” Kozume said. He looked over at Kuroo and stuck out his hand like he was waiting for him to give something up. “I know you have it Kuroo. Give it back.”

“Give what back? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kuroo said turning away from Kozume.

“I know you have my phone, so give it back.” Kozume said. You could definitely tell Kuroo was getting on his nerves. 

“Come on Kuroo, just give him back his phone please. He’s gonna need it.” I said looking at Kuroo with puppy dog eyes.

“Whatever you say, Sho-chan.” Kuroo said pulling Kozumes phone from his pocket and giving it to him.

“Thank you.” Kozume grabbed his phone and started to scroll through it. “Hey. Wait a minute. Kuroo, why are you calling Hinata; Sho-chan?” Kozume asked glaring at Kuroo.

“Hm? Oh, that’s because she said I could, why else?” Kuroo laughed a little “The real question is. Why are you getting so pissed about it? Hm, Kenma?” Kuroo said looking at Kozume with a smirk

“I-I'm not. It’s just I don’t get to call her by her first name so why should you.” Kozume said getting all defensive.

“Okay, how about we all calm down.” I said laughing nervously. “Kozume, I have no problem with you calling me by my first name. If you want to call me by my first name go right ahead.” I said smiling at Kozume.

“Really?” Kozume looked at me with wide eyes. I shook my head yes telling him it was okay. “Well in that case, you can call me by mine. Okay?” He said with a smile. I gave him a smile right back. 

“Okay, well if you love birds are done. I would like to get going.” Kuroo said.

“I-It’s not like that Kuroo.” I said as a bright blush made it way to my face.

For about another five minutes, it was complete silence until Kenma’s mom came back to the room. “Here Kenma.” Kozume-san said handing Kenma some cash “ It’s about 80,000 yen($800). This should be enough, I believe.”

“Thanks mom. This should be more than enough” Kenma said as he put the cash in his wallet, then putting it pack in his pocket

“Are uniforms really that expensive?” I asked 

“Unfortunately, yes they are.” Kozume-san said with a sigh

“That makes sense.” I sighed

“I’ll be back later mom.” Kenma said as he headed towards the front door, slipping on a pair of white shoes.

“Okay. Make sure Sho-chan gets back home safe, okay Kenma, Tetsuro.” Kozume-san said as she followed us out.

“We will, don’t worry Kanna-san” Kuroo said giving her a smile.

We walked for about 10 minutes until we reach a bus stop. We waited for about 5 minutes, until the bus arrived. When we got onto the bus, we decided to sit in the way back. I decided to sit next to Kenma, while Kuroo sat on the other side of him. We rode the bus for about 20 minutes until we reach the next bus stop. I followed behind Kuroo and Kenma because I had absolutely no idea where we were. We then got onto the train and rode it for about 40 minutes. I decided to pull out my phone and take a few pictures of outside. 

“Hey Kenma, Kuroo look here.” I said as they looked over towards me. I decided to take a picture of all three of us and posted it on my all my social medias. “Hey, you know, you guys should follow me on Instagram, and snapchat. Oh, and lets exchange numbers.” I said as I waved my phone around.

“Sure, why not.” Kuroo and Kenma said at the same time. We exchanged our numbers and social medias. We rode the train for a little while longer until we arrived at the stop. We then walked for about 10 minutes until we arrived at the shopping center. 

I was so relieved when we arrived. It has never taken me so long to get to a shopping center, but I guess this is the only one that sells our uniform. But it was worth it because I got to be with Kenma. 

‘Anything for Kenma’ I thought ‘I would do anything for him’


	6. Just me and her; Plus Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma didn't want to go uniform shopping with Kuroo, that was until, Hinata asked to tag along. Then his whole attitude changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kenma's POV on what happened last chapter

The next morning, I woke up the sun shining and the birds chirping.

Or that’s what I would like to say. But nope I had to wake up to my best friend trying to pry me out of bed. “Kenma, were you up all night playing video games again?” My best friend Kuroo said. 

Kuroo was a year older than, so that means he’s now a third year. He’s the reason I joined the volleyball club in the first place. He’s taller than me and has a lot more muscle, and his hair is always messy. It never goes down, and it’s been that way since we were kids. He says no matter how hard he tried to tame it, it always bounced right back up. So, I guess you could say that its bed head.

I groaned as he tried to pull my blankets off of me, but I'm not getting up without a fight. “No Kuroo. I didn’t stay up all night.” I said grabbing onto my blanket to keep it from coming off. “Well, I was, but not playing video games.” 

“What? So, you did stay up last night but you weren’t playing video games?” Kuroo said sounding all confused. “Then what the heck kept you awake all night then?” 

“I wasn’t awake all night, only ,most of the night.” I peeked out my head to see Kuroo. “It was a girl okay. I was thinking about a girl.” I mumbled as I covered myself with the blanket again to hide my growing blush.

“Kenma! Don’t tell me. You got a crush on girl.” Kuroo sighed with relief. “Thank goodness. I was starting to think you were never gonna find someone, or you were gay. Which is fine, I have no problem with you being gay.” Kuroo said choosing his words carefully, so he wouldn’t piss me off. “So, who’s the lucky girl, hm? You can tell me Kenma. Is it someone I know? Come on tell me.” 

“No way Kuroo, so piss off.” I said. “And no, you don’t know her.”

“Oh, is that so.” Kuroo said “Could it be that new neighbor your mom told me about. The one that lives right next door. It is her that you have a crush on? Hm?”

I let out a high pitch screech when he mentioned Hinata. It’s not like I meant to, I was just surprised that he had already heard about her. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about Kuroo.” 

“Hm? You don’t?” Kuroo laughed “Well, if that’s the case, then you should have no problem getting up so that I can meet the girl next door, right?” Kuroo said still trying to pull off my bed.

Kuroo was kept at that for about another 10 minutes before opening my window and curtains. “Kenma, you have to get up.” Kuroo said “We have to go uniform shopping today remember.”

I groaned and shifted I around in my bed “Go away Kuroo. We don’t have to go right now. Let me sleep a little more.” I pulled the blankets back over me to cover the sun from my face.

“Kozume, good morning” I heard Hinata yell from her house. I sat up from my bed as quickly as I could. 

“Oh, good morning Hinata.” I said as I waved back trying to fix myself, so I didn’t look like such a mess.

Hinata was leaning against her window with her arms crossed. She was wearing a tank top that really showed her cleavage. I don’t know if she knew her cleavage was showing, but you could definitely tell she knew what she was doing by the sinister smirk on her face. “If you’re not busy, do you want to hang out again today?” she asked.

I looked over at Kuroo to see if he had anything to say. He just gave me the look that said, ‘Uniform shopping, remember?’ I looked back over a Hinata trying to keep my eyes away from her chest. “Well, I have to go shopping with this loser over here. But you can come along if you’d like to.” I said to her. I looked over to Kuroo with see him staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. He didn’t say it, but I could tell he was saying ‘I hurt me Kenma and here I thought we were friends.’ I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

It took her a couple minutes to respond. I was hoping she would say yes that way we could hang out. “Sure, I would love too” She said.

“Okay, we can meet in like an hour or two, if you want.” I said

“Okay. I’ll be over in an hour.” Hinata said.

“Okay, see you then.” I said as I close my window and curtains.

I flopped down on my bed grabbing my pillow and burying my head in it, letting out a long groan, then sighing. I lifted my head to see Kuroo laughing at me. “What are you laughing at, hm?” I asked glaring at him.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Kuroo said calming down from his laughing fit. “So, is that the lucky lady, you have a crush on?” 

“Shut it.” I groaned. “I'm getting some more sleep before she comes over.” I grabbed my blankets and covered myself again.

“Alright then. 30-40 minutes, then you really have to get up.” Kuroo said opening my door then walking out.

“Okay. Bye” I said as I got comfortable in bed drifting off to sleep.

I will admit, even though I’m a 16-year-old boy, I have never been alone with a girl. Like I said, I don’t like talking with people, so people never took an interest in me. So that means that no girl has ever confessed to me, and I never confessed to anyone. That doesn’t mean I’ve never liked a girl before, it’s just that I never really have the guts to say anything. So, to be able to hang out with a girl in a room alone, made me pretty nervous. And the way Hinata was looking at me before made me even more nervous.

I slept for about 35 minutes or so, until Kuroo came back to try and get me up. “Kenma, you have to get up. That girl from next door is coming over remember?” Kuroo said still trying to pry my blankets off.

“Yeah, I know, but she said an hour. It’s only been 40 minutes. Let me sleep a little more.” I groaned as I rolled over.

I heard a knock on the door and knew that had to be Hinata. “Hey Kozume, you up?” Hinata ask “Can I come in?

“See Kenma.” Kuroo said letting go off my blanket. “I told you she would be over soon.”

“Shut up Kuroo.” I groaned.

I heard the door open, as footsteps came in. “Thanks.” Hinata said

“Yeah, no problem.” Kuroo said “Well, I’m going to go get something to eat Kenma we leave in 20 minutes, so get your ass up.”

It was silent for a couple minutes, well until I heard Hinata laugh. Her laugh was so cute, it was felt refreshing. “Hey Kozume, you heard your friend, right? You have to get up.” She said as she walked over to me. She was silent for a minute until she started poking at me. “Ko~zu~me. Hey Kozume. Kozume. Kozume.” Hearing her say my name was like music to my ears. Her voice was nice, a lot nicer than Kuroos.

“Yes, Hinata. How may I help you?” I said through my blankets.

“We’re going shopping today remember. So, you need to get up.” She said as she grabbed my blanket and tried to take it off of me. “Okay then I guess it’ll just be me and Kuroo then.” I could hear her walking away then she stopped. “When you think about it, It’s almost like a date.” 

When she said that I quickly sat up in my bed, with her words echoing in my head. ‘date, date. Her and Kuroo on a date. Nope not happening.’ When I looked over at her I couldn’t stop the blush from forming on my face. She was wearing a light blue crop top, and a black high-waisted skirt that settled about an inch or two above her knees. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and had a few strands that dangled in front of her face, but they were currently tucked behind her ears. Yeah, I was definitely not letting her go with Kuroo alone.

I got off my bed and made my way towards my closet to pick out some clothes “I’ll be downstairs in like 10 minutes” I said as I started to pull out a pair of jeans. I turned to look if Hinata had left yet, but she hadn’t. She was just staring at me wide eyes; lips parted a little. “Um, Hinata, you kinda need to go out so I can get dressed.” I said. You have no idea how bad I wanted to just make her mine.

“Oh, right.” She said with a nervous laugh, leaving the room. Yep, I wanted her, and only her, and once she’s mine, I’m not sharing her with anyone.

I had grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a black short sleeve shirt to go over it. I don’t plan on wearing a jacket today since it was sunny. I grabbed a pair of black socks and put them on. My shoes were downstairs, so I didn’t need to worry about those right now. I went to grab my phone off my nightstand, but it was nowhere to be found. I knew this was Kuroos work at hand. He always did this when I don’t get up on time, but I’ll just get it from him when I go downstairs.

I made my way downstairs to hear that Hinata and Kuroo were having a conversation, but I couldn’t hear what they were saying. When I entered the kitchen, I was silent except for Hinatas phone, which was probably scrolling through social media.

“We won’t be back for a while mom, so don’t worry about lunch.” I said as I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

“Oh right, you guys are going uniform shopping today aren’t you. Well let me get you some cash so you can buy yours.” My mom said as she got up from her seat, to go grab some cash.

“Oh, okay.” I said as I watched her leave. Once she was gone, I looked over at Kuroo and stuck out my hand waiting for him to give me back my phone. “I know you have it Kuroo. Give it back.”

“Give what back? I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kuroo said turning away from me. I know he’s playing dumb. 

“I know you have my phone, so give it back.” Kuroo was really getting on my nerves, and the fact Hinata was in the same room, wasn’t helping. I didn’t want to seem like an ass in front of her, but I just wanted my phone. 

“Come on Kuroo, just give him back his phone please. He’s gonna need it.” Hinata said. I looked over at her and she was making puppy dog eyes. Now, those are eyes that you just can’t say no too.

It was silent for a couple minutes until Kuroo complied with Hinatas request. “whatever you say, Sho-chan” He pulled my phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

“Thank you” I said as I grabbed it from him. I opened my phone and started to scroll through my Instagram when it hit me. Kuroo just called Hinata Sho-chan. Which is like her name. Why the hell is Kuroo calling her by her given name “Hey. Wait a minute. Kuroo why are you calling Hinata; Sho-chan?” I asked as I looked up from my phone, to look at Kuroo.

“Hm? Oh, that’s because she said I could, why else?” Kuroo laughed a little, then looked up at me with a smirk. “The real question is. Why are you getting so pissed about it? Hm, Kenma?” Okay now he was really getting on my nerves. I see what he was doing here, he was trying to get me to spill the beans about me liking her. 

I know what you’re thinking ‘Kenma, you’ve only known her for one day, how can you have a crush on her already.’ Yeah, yeah, I know. But there’s just something about her that just interest me, okay. Of course, I didn’t want her to know that I liked her. I don’t want her to think I’m weird.

“I-I’m not. It’s just, I don’t get to call her by her first name, so why should you?” I could tell I was getting tense, and I could feel my face start to heat up from the embarrassment.

“Okay, how about we all calm down,” Hinata laughed nervously “Kozume, I have no problem with you calling me by my first name.” She said smiling at me “If you want to call me by my first name go right ahead.”

“Really? I asked. Hinata shook her head yes, and I felt relieved to see that she said it was okay. “Well in that case, you can call me, by mine. Okay?” I said with a smile, and she just smiled right back at me. And yet again I couldn’t help the blush that started to appear on my face.

“Okay, well if you love birds are done. I would like to get going.” Kuroo said smirking at us. Well, that didn’t help, that just made me blush even more. Thanks a lot, Kuroo.

I looked over at Shoyo and could tell that she just as embarrassed as me. “I-It’s not like that Kuroo.” Shoyo stuttered. Her face was a bright red, and honestly it was cute, like really cute.

When sat in silence in for like another five minutes until my mom came back into the room with some cash. “Here Kenma.” She handed a small stack of bills “It’s about 80,000 yen($800). This should be enough I believe.” My mom said

“Thanks mom. This should be more than enough.” I said as I pulled my wallet out of my pocket, put the cash in then putting it back in, the money my mom gave me was more than enough, and even if it wasn’t I had about 40,000yen($400) of my own. Before you asked, it’s all from Christmas and New Year’s. I got a lot of money, but the 40,000(400) was just the left over. 

“Are uniforms really that expensive?” Shoyo asked

“Unfortunately, yes they are.” My mom said with a sigh.

“That makes sense.” Shoyo said with a little laugh.

I saw Kuroo get up and start aiming his way towards the front, so I followed after him. “Kenma, my dearest friend that I’ve known since childhood.” He said as he turned around and grabbed my shoulders making me tense at the sudden contact “WHY THE HELL DON”T YOU JUST ASK THE GIRL OUT ALREADY?!” I'm surprised that my mom didn’t come rushing over when he said that cause he was loud. “It’s obvious that she likes you, dude. Just take the hint.” He said as he started to shake me.”

“Kuroo can you stop shaking me please.” I said, and he stopped. I straightened out my shirt and fixed my hair. I had decided to tie it up into a low ponytail, but it kept falling out, so I decided to just take out the ponytail completely and leave my hair down. “I don’t think I can ask her out yet Kuroo. We’ve only known each other for a day, isn’t a little soon?” I said as I looked up at him.

“Whatever you say Kenma. But you might want to hurry and make her yours before school starts, who knowns, maybe she’ll end up getting with some other guys before you can confess your love.” Kuroo said as he shrugged and put on his shoes

“I’ll be back later mom.” I said as I grabbed my shoes and heard Shoyo making her way over to put hers on.

“Okay. Make sure Sho-chan gets home safe, okay Kenma, Tetsuro.” My mom said as she followed us outside.

“We will, don’t worry Kanna-san” Kuroo said as he waved bye.

The uniform shop that sold our uniform was about a 20-minute bus ride, plus a 40-minute train ride, and that didn’t count the walking time. So, I was far, but unfortunately it was the only shop that sold out kind of uniform.

On both the bus ride and train ride, Shoyo sat next to me. She ended falling asleep on part of the bus ride and ended up laying her head on my shoulder. She was so cute when she was asleep, I didn’t mind her using my shoulder as a pillow, I just wanted to as close to her as possible.

When we got off the bus, we had to walk to the train station, and wait, but since Shoyo was still half asleep, I had guide her so that she wouldn’t get lost. I ended up holding her hand until the train station, which again I was totally fine with.

When we got on the train, I sat next to Shoyo again. She decided to take some pictures of the scenery outside. “Hey Kenma, Kuroo look here.” She said, then took a picture of the three of us. It took me a minute to register what just happened. 

“Hey, you know, you guys should follow me on Instagram and Snapchat. Oh, and lets exchange numbers.” Shoyo said with a smile while waving her phone around.

“Sure, why not.” Me and Kuroo said at the same time, handing our phones over to Shoyo so she could put in her social medias, and her number. After a little while longer we arrived at our train stop, and then started walking towards the shopping center.

It took us about 10 minutes or so to get there. I am so glad that we only have to make this trip out here once a year. When we got to the shopping center it was about 11:30 so we decided to get lunch, and then we would start shopping.

This was just like a date, except for the fact Kuroo was there too. But that’s okay. This is going to be a fun day even if it is just uniform shopping.


	7. Now it’s a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three start to shop for their uniforms, when one thing lead to another, and now Shouya and Kenma are left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 3rd person. This chapter is a little shorter than the others

When the three of them got too the shopping center, they had decided to eat first before they had to go buy their uniforms. Once they had their food, they started walking around the shopping center, looking at all the shops. They had walked past some clothing stores, glancing, and stopping every so often because Shoyo had to take a look at what was inside, when she saw something she liked. Of course, Kenma followed her inside that way he wouldn’t lose her, and that meant that Kuroo had to follow after them as well. Kuroo wasn’t incredibly happy about having to keep going into clothing stores, and in the women section at that.

“Hey Kenma. What do you think of this dress?” Shoyo asked, turning to Kenma showing him the dress that was held up against her body.

“It looks good.” Kenma said turning his head to try and hide his growing blush.

“Hm? Nah. Maybe another time.” Shoyo said putting the dress back on the rack and walking away.

The three walked out of the shop and continued walking towards the uniform shop.

“Hey how about we look at all the shops after we get our uniforms okay?” Kuroo said “That way you can spend the left over on whatever else. Sound good? Okay lets go?” Kuroo walked right past them, ending up in front of the two. Shoyo and Kenma followed Kuroo to the uniform shop, and once there they proceeded to grab what was needed.

Kenma pointed Shoyo in the direction of the girl uniforms, while him and Kuroo made their way over to the boys. Shoyo was confused what items were part of her uniform. There were a lot of different kinds. In the end she had to ask a store employee for help. Apparently there where different uniforms here for other schools as well.

The employee guided Shoyo over to Nekomas section for girl uniforms and then gave her a list of items for her uniform. Shoyo bowed and thanked the employee and started looking for the items on the list. The girls uniform consists of; a white button-up shirt(short or long sleeve), black sweater vest, dark blue blazer, gray skirt, and a red skirt, a red bow, and a red and gold tie. 

Shoyo gathered all her items making sure she had 6 of each. Once she had everything she needed, she made her way over to find Kuroo and Kenma. It wasn’t hard to find them though, considering Kuroos unique hair style, and the fact that he’s really tall. 

As Shoyo made her way over to them she noticed Kuroo talking to someone, but she couldn’t see who. She could see Kenma staring down at his phone, while holding his bag that held his uniform.

“Hey, Kenma, Kuroo.” Shoyo shouted getting both of the boys’ attention. As she got closer to them, she noticed a small light brown-haired boy standing beside Kuroo. The boy was exceptionally smaller than Kuroo. He looked to be about the same height as Shoyo, maybe an inch or two taller.

“Oh, Sho-chan. Did you find everything you need?” Kuroo asked turning his attention to her.

“Yep. I did.” Shoyo said with a smile “I had trouble at first but one of the employees helped me, so I got everything.”

“So, are you ready to check out? Cause if you are, we can do that and go browse the shops.” Kuroo said.

“Yes.” Shoyo grabbed Kenma’s arm and started to drag him to the register. “Let’s go I wanna go check out the bookstore.” Kenma looked at Kuroo mouthing ‘help’ to him, but Kuroo just smirked and mouthed ‘no’ then ‘have fun’ as he watched his friend get dragged by a girl who’s three inches shorter than him.

“Hey, Kuroo? Who’s that girl that just dragged Kenma off to who knows where.” The smaller boy asked.

Kuroo then remember he was having a conversation with Yaku. “Oh, that my friend is Kenma’s girlfriend. Her name is Shoyo. She just moved next door to Kenma.” Kuroo couldn’t help but laugh at Yaku’s reaction to him saying ‘Kenma’s girlfriend’. 

“Wait. Kenma got a girlfriend?” Yaku said staring at Kuroo in disbelief. “No way, have you met Kenma, he’s way too shy to ask out a girl.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Kuroo laughed “You caught me, I lied. But Kenma does have a crush on her that’s for sure.”

“No way, you can’t be serious.” Yaku said as they started to walk towards the registers.

“But I am serious. He told me himself.” Kuroo said handing his uniform items to the cashier.

When the two walked out of the store, they noticed that both Kenma and Shoyo were sitting on a bench that was against the wall by the store. “Finally, you’re done. Now let’s go.” Shoyo said as she stood up. “Oh wait. I haven’t introduced myself yet.” She turned around and faced Yaku. “I'm Hinata Shoyo. But please call me Shoyo, or Sho-chan. It really doesn’t matter to me.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, um. It’s nice to meet you. I'm Yaku Morisuke.” Yaku said.

“Okay, well now that formalities are out of the way. How about we go shopping for something that’s not our uniforms.” Shoyo said as she clapped her hands together and smiled at the three boys.

“Actually Sho-chan, I have to be getting home. My mom needs me to run some errands for her.” Kuroo said “Sorry I can’t stick around. But I’m sure Kenma can. Right Kenma.” Kuroo smirked at the younger boy, and Kenma just glared at him.

“Oh, okay. Can you stick around Yaku-san?” Shoyo asked.

“I’m sorry but no. I'm promised my younger brothers I would help them out today with their volleyball.” Yaku apologized. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” Shoyo said, “Wait. Did you say volleyball?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Did these two not tell you that we play on our schools volleyball team.” Yaku said looking over at Kuroo, and Kenma, who were trying to avert looking in Hinatas eyes.

“No. They didn’t tell me that.” She turned her attention back to Yaku “You’ll have to let me play with you at some point though, okay?”

“Yeah sure.” Yaku smiled at her “Well, I should get going. I’ll see you guys in a couple week when school starts. Bye now.” Yaku said as he started walking towards the train station.

“Yeah, I should get going too.” Kuroo said “You two have fun and be careful. Oh, and Kenma make sure you get Sho-chan home. Well bye. See you soon.” Kuroo said as started walking to where Yaku was trying to catch up with the smaller male. When Kuroo caught up to Yaku he pulled out his phone and texted Kenma.

Kuroo – Think of it as a date.  
Now’s your chance to ask her out.  
Don’t chicken out. I wanna hear all about it later  
Okay have fun. But not too much fun 😉 

Kenma – Yeah, yeah whatever.

Kenma put his phone back in his pocket and stood up next to Shoyo. “Hey, Kenma. You know this kinda feels like a date, ya know?” Shoyo said as she turned to him, eyes wide with excitement.

“Yeah, it kinda is.” Kenma said with a nervous laugh “So where do you want to first?”

Shoyo grabbed Kenmas hand and started to walk towards a clothing store. “Over here. I saw some cute skirts when we walked past.”

As they started walking, Kenma had to rely on Shoyo to guide him. Because he was not paying attention to any of his surroundings. The only thing he was focused on was his hand in Shoyo's. He could feel his face starting to heat up, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this day, this moment, to never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters might get a little heated so be aware. There may be some smut.


	8. A Date to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Shoyo spend some time at the shopping center before Shoyo suggest that they go back to her place, where no ones home. She looks like she's not planning anything devilish, but her intentions are not as pure as her appearance, and Kenma knew that from the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there is some smut in here, but like towards the end. Next chapter will be nothing but smut, so just be aware.

Shoyo continued to drag Kenma around, from store to store for about another two hours. By the end Shoyo had three medium sized bags all filled to the top with clothing, plus the bag with her uniform items in it, so in total 4 bags. 

“Shoyo, it’s getting pretty late, and we still have to catch the train.” Kenma said as they left yet another clothing store, still holding Shoyo's hand. 

“Oh, sorry Kenma. I was just having so much fun on our date that I didn’t realize what time it was.” Shoyo said turning to Kenma with a smile.

‘Date. Yeah, we’re on a date, right. It’s just the two of us.’ Kenma thought as his face started to turn crimson. “I-It’s okay. So, if there anywhere else you want to go before, we leave?” Kenma asked looking down at the ground trying to hide is face.

“Hm? Yeah, let’s go to the bookstore one last time.” Shoyo said as let go of Kenmas hand and started to walk away. “I want to get some more manga, so that I don’t get bored.”

“Oh, okay.” Kenma said as he followed after her. If we’re being honest here, Kenma missed the feeling of her hand in his. He wanted to grab her hand again, but he refrained himself. He wanted to be with her, but he didn’t think he stood a chance with a girl like her.

As they walked to the bookstore, Shoyo slowed down a bit so that she would be walking right next to Kenma. In truth, Shoyo also wanted to grab Kenmas hand again. The only reason she let go of it was because she could tell he was getting uncomfortable. “Hey Kenma?” She turned her head towards him while continuing to walk, “Are you having fun.” She asked as she stopped and look down at the ground then back at him.

Kenma saw the worry in her eyes as he looked at her. “Yeah I am. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just you look kind of… sad. That’s all.” She said as she looked back down at her feet

“Oh. No, I’m having a great time with you, it’s just…” Kenma felt his face start to heat up in embarrassment. He couldn’t tell her that he liked her, and he didn’t want to say that he wanted to hold her hand. “I-I’m tired. Yeah, that’s it, I'm tired.” He said with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, well then we can go back.” She said giving him a smile “I can just get my book when I go back for textbooks.”

“No, I'm alright. I'm not that tired.” He looked at her then looked away because he felt awful giving her some excuse, just so that he didn’t have to admit his feelings. “We can go to the store, so you can get the book you want.”

Even though Shoyo wanted to get the next book to the series she was reading, she didn’t mind waiting to get it. She took out her phone to look what time it was, when she noticed a text from her mom saying they went out for the day and won’t be back until around 10-11 pm. Shoyo took this as a sign, and decided this was her chance to get with Kenma(If you know what I mean 😉)

“No, it’s alright it can wait. I'm all out of money anyway.” She said as she looked up from her phone glancing over at Kenma “But hey, you know, my family is out for the night. So, do you maybe, want to come over?” she looked at him with innocence, even though her intentions were not.

When she said that, Kenma couldn’t help that his face turned a bright red color. He looked at her with wide eyes. He knew her innocent look was trying to hide what her true intention. He could she it in her eyes, and that smile that was on her face. “S-sure. Just let me text my mom.”

“Okay sounds good.” She said waiting for Kenma to finish texting. “Come on lets go. I'm definitely going to beat you in Mario cart this time.” She smiled as she grabbed his hand again and started walking.

It took them about an hour to get back to Shoyo’s house. As they neared her house, Kenma’s heart beat just grew faster and faster. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever was going to happen.

When they got to Shoyo’s house they both took off their shoes and headed up to Shoyo’s room. As they entered the room Shoyo put all her bags down by her closet for her to put away later. 

Kenma decided to go ahead and sit down on her gray-colored love seat and wait for her. But even though she had said that they would play Mario cart, Shoyo had totally different intentions.

Shoyo made her way over to Kenma and sat on his lap. He looked down at the girl, his face starting to heat up. “Shoyo? W-what are you doing?” he asked

“Hm? I'm sitting silly. Its kinda obvious.” She giggled grabbing her tv remote.

“T-That’s not what I mean.” He stuttered “I mean, w-why are you sitting on me?”

“You looked comfy. And surprisingly you are.” She looked up at him, meeting his gaze with a devilish smile. All Kenma could do was sit there, and watch as she turned on a movie, instead of setting up a game, which he was okay with.

About ten minutes into the movie Shoyo switch her position from sitting on Kenmas lap, to straddling him. “Shoyo? What are doing now?” he asked as he watch the girl reposition.

“Something.” She said with a smile.

Just when Kenma was about to speak, Shoyo cupped his face, planting a soft gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she was met with a bright red Kenma. She couldn’t help but laugh at his expression. “Hey, why are you laughing at me?” Kenma said trying to turn his face away but couldn’t since Shoyo still had her hands cupping his face.

“Because you’re cute when you get all flustered and embarrassed.” She said as she kissed him again, but this time he kissed her back, setting his hands on her waist. Shoyo moved her hands from his face to his hair, tangling her fingers in it. Kenma swiped his tongue along Shoyo’s lips, getting a gasp in return. He took the opportunity to enter her mouth, letting his tongue explore every part. Occasionally, their tongues would touch which made Shoyo moan, and every sound she made, was sent straight to Kenmas groin.

After a while of making out they both pulled away, trying to regain their breath. A string of saliva hung from both their mouths. They both looked recked, both panting, with flushed faces. Once Kenma got a good look at Shoyo, he was sure of it. He absolutely loved this girl.

“You look like a total mess, Kenma.” Shoyo said with a giggle.

“You know, you look the exact say.” He said.

“Hey Kenma… would it be too soon to tell you that I like you?” She said taking her hands from his hair and placing it on his shoulders, then looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Would it be too soon to tell you that I feel the exact same way.” He said placing his forehead against hers.

“So, then I guess it’s mutual.” She said with a smile

“I guess it is.” He said giving Shoyo a quick kiss on the lips “But are you sure you want to continue… this?” he looked at her, looking for any sign of reassurance.

“I’m sure. I mean I am the one who kissed you first. So, I’m absolutely positive that I want to continue.” She said giving him a smile. And that’s all Kenma needed to hear before he got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I swear next chapter will be all smut.


	9. A Date to Remember(part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy between Shoyo and Kenma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all smut, well and a little bit of fluff.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut so let me know what you think

“So, I’m absolutely positive that I want to continue.” She said giving him a smile. And that’s all Kenma needed to hear before he got to work.

He pulled her into another kiss, before moving down to kiss her neck, biting, and sucking on it leaving behind marks. At this moment he didn’t care if it the marks were visible, cause he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

Shoyo had threw her head back a bit giving Kenma more access to her neck. He broke his contact with her neck as he moved his hands to her shirt, lifting it up and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Attacking her neck again, leaving more marks as he moved down to her collar bone, while pinching her nipple through her bra, causing her to moan.

Shoyo started to grind her hips against his trying to get some sort of friction but was stopped as Kenma put his hands on her hips, stopping her movements. He moved from her neck to her lips, quickly deepening the kiss, and unclasping her bra continuing his ministrations on her breast. He soon moved down to her breast taking her nipple in his mouth while still playing with the other one, causing Shoyo to moan uncontrollably. It was a good thing no one was home at the moment.

“Kenma~. Stop t-teasing.” Shoyo whined still trying to get some friction but couldn’t since Kenma was still holding her.

“Just wait. You’ll feel good soon enough, kitten.” He said as he lifted her up and carried her to the bed, setting her down on the edge, lifting up her skirt so that it settled on her thighs, then taking her panties off and tossing them somewhere. 

“Kenma, what are you doing?” she asked as she watched him settle himself on the ground in between her legs.

“Something.” He said as entering a finger in her. “Tell me if it hurts okay.” She nodded in return trying to suppress her moans. He continued to thrust his finger in her, then slowly entered another one, gaining a loud moan from Shoyo, who quickly covered her mouth with hand.

When he pulled his fingers out, Shoyo whined at the emptiness she felt, but soon gasped in surprise as it was replaced with Kenmas tongue. Kenma pulled her forward a bit, then placing her legs to rest on his shoulders so that her could reach her deepest parts. He soon brought his hand up to her clit and proceeded to rub it with his thumb. “Does it feel good?” he asked as he entered his fingers in her yet again.

“Hah~ y-yes. It feels really good.” Shoyo said throwing her head back in pleasure, as he curled his fingers. “K-Kenma, I think I'm close.” 

“Okay, go right ahead and cum.” He said as he sucked on her clit, still thrusting his fingers in her. 

Shoyo screamed in pleasure as she reached her high, and Kenma slowly continued thrusting his fingers letting her ride out her orgasm. Falling back on her bed, panting, Shoyo trying to regain her breath. She sat up and looked at Kenma who was still sitting on the floor, eyes wide, pupils dilated, lips glossed with her juices. 

Shoyo looked down at Kenmas pants and noticed tent in his pants. She slides off her bed to were Kenma was, and straddled him yet again, grinding onto his clothed member “Please Kenma, I need you inside me.”

“Is that so? Do you need me that bad?” Kenma said as he started to rub her clit, making her grind harder onto him.

All she could do was nod her head since she was trying not to be too loud. “Okay then kitten if you need me that badly, then why don’t you show me.” He lifted Shoyo up placing her on the ground while he sat on the edge of her bed. “Go ahead. Show me.” He demanded waiting for her do something.

Shoyo crawled closer to Kenma settling herself in between his legs. She slowly started to palm his clothed member, earning some low groans from him. She moved her mouth to the zipper of his pants pulling it down. Now that his zipper was down, she could see how hard his dick really was. Kenma lifted his hips slightly to remove his pants, and then removing both his shirts, leaving in just his boxers. 

Just at the sight of Kenma had Shoyo drooling. “Hey, you’re drooling you know?” Kenma said whipping the drool off her face. Shoyo leaned into his touch, nuzzle his hand. “are you going to continue or are we just going to sit here like this until your parents come home?” he asked tilting her head up to look at him.

“No, we are definitely continuing.” She said as she took of her skirt tossing it to the side with their other clothing, and got on top of him, latching their lips together in a deep kiss. She continued to grind her cunt against Kenmas cock, feeling him get harder.

“Damn, your already soaking wet.” Kenma said rubbing circles onto her clit, causing her to moan. “Come on kitten. If your gonna put it un you gotta hurry.”

Shoyo nodded in response reaching over to her nightstand and pulling out a condom that her parents gave her just in case something like this ever happened. “Do you know how to put it on?” she asked him.

“Mhm. Here give it to me.” He said holding out his hand. She gave him the condom, watching him take out his member, and roll the condom onto it. And yet again Shoyo started to drool, not wanting to wait any longer to put it in her. “You’re drooling again.” He laughed wiping her saliva away, then bringing her into a kiss. “You ready?” he asked.

“I'm more than ready, so hurry up and put in it.” She whined in anticipation. “Please Kenma.”

“Alright, just wait a minute.” He said as he flipped them around that way he was on top. He lined his member up with her entrance slowly pushing the tip in. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?” He continued to push himself inside slowly, stopping a couple time so that Shoyo could get used to it “You okay?” he asked once he was fully inside her.

“Y-yeah. Just wait a minute.” She said trying to get use to this new feeling. “Okay, you can move now.” 

“Okay.” Kenma thrust started out slow at first. Slowly pulling out then slowly pushing back in letting Shoyo get used to it. 

“K-Kenma? Can you g-go faster?” Shoyo asked putting her arm over her face to try and hide her embarrassment. Kenma didn’t even think twice, pulling out of her dripping cunt and flipping her over that way she was now on her hands and knees. Grabbing her hips, he thrusted back into her, without warning, causing her to scream in pleasure, as she felt him even deeper than before.

Kenma moved one of his hand from her waist grabbing her face and titling it back, kissing her, then taking his other hand, bringing it to her swollen clit, and started to rub it. Kenma could feel that Shoyo was getting close as her walls started to clamp down on him. “You gonna cum kitten.” He asked as he moved to her neck sucking and nipping at it, leaving even more marks.

Shoyo didn’t respond. Well, more like she couldn’t. She was so overcome with pleasure that she couldn’t form any words, instead all she could do was continue to moan. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Kenma started to thrust into her even harder now, causing her to go silent from how hard he was thrusting into her.

“K-Kenma, I-I'm gonna cum.” Shoyo said through her moans.

“Go ahead kitten. Cum all over my cock, like a good girl.” Kenma said as he fastened his pace even more, still rubbing her clit.

After just a few more thrust Shoyo screamed in pleasure as she reaches her high, walls clamping around Kenma as he reaches his high as well. He continued to thrust into Shoyo letting both of them rise out their highs.

Shoyo’s arms gave out, making her upper body fall onto her bed. Kenma pulled out of her, taking off the condom, tying it and throwing it into her trash. Then lifting up Shoyo bridal style, laying her down, then grabbing his black shirt, and boxes putting them back on. Then he grabbed Shoyo a shirt from her closet along with a pair of underwear, and tossing it to her, letting her put them on before crawling into her bed to lay right next to her, pulling her covers over both of them. 

Kenma pulled Shoyo onto her side making her face him. “Did that feel good?” he asked not looking down at the other but resting his chin on top of her head, while he brushed threw her hair with his fingers

“Yeah, it did.” She said nuzzling her face into his chest, hands wrapping around his torso “It felt really good.”

“Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it.” He kissed the top of her head pulling her closer into him. “Now go to sleep.” He said as he snuggled her.

“But Kenma, what about your mom. You didn’t tell her you were staying over, and you don’t have a change of clothes here.” Shoyo said pulling herself out of his arms a bit to look at the boy.

“I already told her I would be staying over, and I have cloths. I have the ones I bought today from that clothes store we went to earlier.” He pulled her back into his arms. Shoyo just looked up at the boy in shock. She thought she hid what her true intention were, but I guess nothing can get past Kenma. “Why do you look so surprised. I knew what you wanted to do from the moment you said your family wasn’t going to be home.” He said with a laugh, giving Shoyo a quick kiss on the lips.

“Dang it. I thought I hid it so well.” She laughed “So, does this mean you like me too? She asked making her gripped on him a little tighter.

“Yes, I do.” 

“So, do you maybe want to date?”

“Yes. I would love to” He said giving her a kiss

“Yay. Then its settled.”

“Now go to sleep.”

Shoyo nodded nuzzling back into his chest, with her arms still around him. They both drifted off to sleep not caring about anything but each other.

But what they didn’t know was that Shoyo’s family was home sooner than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just be aware that what i write is just the first thing that comes to my mind at 3:00 in the morning.


	10. Caught Red Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's family gets home early than expected. Natsu and her mother find both teens sleeping peacefully in Shoyo's bed.  
> When her mother made her way into the kitchen she found her daughters half-asleep at their dining table, with hickeys all over her neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah her mom found out they did the nasty, but she's okay with it, her dad maybe not  
> i wrote this at 1 in the morning so excuse the any grammar errors

Around 8:30 Shoyo’s family got home, but unfortunately neither Shoyo nor Kenma heard them come through the door. “Nee-chan, we’re home.” Natsu yelled from the front door “Where are you?” Natsu walked up the stairs to go see if her sister was in her room, but she didn’t expect to see a boy in her bed. She didn’t know whether to tell her mom, or to just keep quiet, so she ended up just standing still hoping she wouldn’t have to snitch.

“Natsu, did you find your sister?” Her mom said as she came up behind Natsu. She had the same reaction as Natsu did. She didn’t want to tell Shoyo’s father that she had a boy in her bed, because well he’s overprotective. “Come on Natsu, let’s go to bed.” She turned Natsu around guiding her to her room. “And how about we don’t tell papa that there’s a boy in your sisters’ bed, okay?”

“Okay, Mama.” Natsu said walking into her room and getting her pajamas on. 

“Goodnight Natsu.” Her mom gave her a kiss on her forehead, and walked towards the hallway

“Night mama.”

Shoyo had heard some noises from outside her room and decided she should check it out. She tried to sit up, but she felt something or rather someone holding her down. She looked up to see a sleeping Kenma. Just looking at him made her remember what they did just a couple hours ago, and she could feel her face heating up.

Kenma on the other hand was out cold, so Shoyo took the chance to slip out of his grip. His arms were wrapped around her lower back, so she tried bringing his arm up and lifting it off of her. When she did that, Kenma shifted a bit but didn’t wake up, so she continued until his arm was fully off of her.

Shoyo slowly made her way off of her bed, trying not to make too much noise that way she didn’t wake up Kenma. He looked so peaceful with his hair all spread out, a bit of drool on his chin, and his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Once off her bed she made her way over to her dresser and grabbed out a pair of shorts, and put them on, then made her way down the hallway to see what the noise was, but saw nothing, so she decided she would get a glass of what before heading back to bed.

After tucking Natsu into bed Shoyo’s mom made her way to her bedroom to get dressed for bed, seeing her husband already passed out in their bed. Once dressed in her nightgown she made her way down to the kitchen to get something to drink. When she got in the kitchen, she was met with a very tired looking Shoyo who was sitting down at their dining room with a glass of water in her hand, drifting in and out of sleep. The room was dimly lit with the moonlight that came through the window, and that’s when Shoyo's mother noticed all the hickeys that covered her daughters’ neck. 

‘Well, they are teenagers, so its normal.’ Her mother thought, making her way over to her half-awake daughter. “Shoyo. Hey Sho.” Her mother said shaking her daughter lightly “Shoyo, honey. You’re falling asleep on the table dear.”

“Hm? Mom? Is that you?” Shoyo said sitting up properly in her chair to look at her mother. 

“Yeah, its me.” Her mother wiped some drool that was on her chin. “Sho, what are you doing down here. Why aren’t you in bed.” Her mother said cupping her daughters face.

“I was thirsty, so I got up to get some water.” She said leaning into her mother’s touch. “What time is it anyway?”

“Its 9:00 o’ clock.” 

“What are you doing here. I thought you guys weren’t supposed to be back until later.” She said looking up at her mom, with half lidded eyes, looking like she was going to fall asleep.

“We got back a bit early.” Her mom said putting her forehead on her daughters and looking her daughter in the eye. “Now, young lady. Are you going to tell me what these marks on your neck are?” In that instant Shoyo didn’t look tired anymore. Her eyes shot open, trying to avoid her mother’s gaze “Shoyo. Tell me.” Her mother said in a stern voice. “And while you’re at it, care to explain why Kozume-kun is in your bed.” Her mother said lifting her forehead off of Shoyo's, but still keeping her hands cupping Shoyo's face.

“Well, mom, if you must know Kenma came over and we played some games, but we got tired.” Shoyo said still avoiding her mother’s eyes. “And these marks… A cat, yeah, a cat made these. It’s nothing serious.”

Her mother sighed at her responses. She knew her daughter was lying. “Shoyo, I know these marks are not from a cat, and I know you, and Kozume didn’t play video games.” She let go of Shoyo's face and pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m not stupid Sho. I know that those marks are hickeys and I know that you two had sex. So why are you lying to me?”

Shoyo couldn’t help the tears that started to flow from her eyes. She had never lied to either of her parents, but this is was different from just the normal, whether or not you did your chores or took something without asking. “I’m s-sorry mama. I just… I didn’t want you to be mad at me.” Shoyo said between sobs.

“Sho, baby. Why would I be mad at you for something like this, its normal.” Her mother said wiping Shoyo's tears away “But at least tell me you used protection. I'm not ready for grandchildren.”

Shoyo laughed at her mother’s last sentence. “Yes, we used protection, mom. I don’t think I'm ready for children either.”

“Well, that’s good.” Her mother sighed in relief. “But hey, how about we don’t tell papa that you went and did the nasty. Okay?”

“Okay, deal.” Shoyo smiled. “I don’t think I want Dad to know. I’m pretty sure he would try and kill Kenma if he ever found out.”

“You’re probably right. Well for one, if you don’t want him to find out you better cover those hickeys somehow, young lady,” her mother said lifting Shoyo's chin up to get a good look at her neck. “Looks like he marked you good, Sho.” Her mother laughed. “I guess we gotta a keeper.”

“Mom! Don’t say that.” Shoyo said brushing her moms’ hand away. “I don’t know if we’re evening going to last all of high school.”

“Honey, please. You guys literally just had sex, and we haven’t even been here for a week. That says something” her mother said cupping her daughters face again. “Now you better get back to bed. If Kozume wakes up, and notices you gone he’s gonna get worried.” She kissed Shoyo's forehead before getting up and putting her cup in the sink. “Now back to bed and remember to cover those marks in the morning before your dad sees them.”

“Okay mom.” Shoyo said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek. “I love you and thank you for not getting mad.” Shoyo gave her mom another kiss along with a hug, before making her way back to her room, and getting back into the warmth and comfort of Kenmas arms.

‘Teenagers these days.’ Her mother made her way to her bed and settled in next to her husband. ‘As long as she’s happy, I'm happy. I just don’t want to ever see her smile disappear ever again.’ She thought as she drifted off to sleep ‘Not ever.’


	11. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma has the honor of finally meeting Shoyo's dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again almost everything i right is what comes to my head at 3 in the morning

The next morning, both Shoyo and Kenma woke up to something heavy dropping on them. Kenma just grunted, but Shoyo on the other hand couldn’t help but wake up. “Ow. What the hell?” Shoyo grunted as she looked at the small figure that was on her. “Natsu? Is that you?”

“Good morning Nee-san.” Natsu said smiling down at her older sister. 

“Yeah, good morning.” She said snuggling back into Kenma. “Now, mind telling me why the heck you jumped on me.”

“Oh, that’s because it like 11:00am. Mom told me to come wake you up.”

“Oh, well. You know you could’ve done it… A LOT NICER!”

“Yeah, I know. But that would be no fun”

“Whatever. Now get out of here. Tell mom I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Okay~. Oh yeah, mom also said that you might want to wake up that boy. I forgot his name, but mom said that you both should get up.” Natsu said as she got off her sister and headed for the hallway

“Okay then.” Shoyo mumble wrapping her arms around Kenma, trying to get some more sleep, but couldn’t. “Kenma~. Kenma-kun~. It’s time to get up.” Shoyo rolled over onto Kenma, now laying on his chest.

“No.” Kenma grumbled wrapping his arms around Shoyo, pulling her closer “I wanna stay here with you for just a little bit longer.”

“F-fine. Only for a little bit though” Shoyo said nuzzling into Kenmas touch. 

They both ended up falling asleep again for another hour. Well until Natsu came back in and jumped onto Shoyo again, but this time she was laying on top of Kenma, so he also got jumped on. But Since Kenma had Shoyo on top of him he felt the full weight of both the girls, which really hurt.

“Ow. That hurt.” Kenma said taking a deep breath. “Who the heck just landed on me” all he could hear was the sound of a girl laughing then screaming as he felt the weight that was on him disappear. “What time is it anyway?” Kenma sat up and grabbed his phone to see the time but was met with a million calls and texts from Kuroo. “Oh goodness.”

Kenma pressed the call button on Kuroos contact. It rang for a couple seconds before Kenma was met with a screaming Kuroo. “Kenma! Where the heck are you? Why haven’t you been answering my calls?” Kuroo said, throwing question after question not giving Kenma a chance to even answer. “I went to your house this morning, but your mom said you weren’t here, which was weird cause your always home. So, where the heck are you?”

“Kuroo, it’s too early for this.” Kenma mumbled into his phone, taking the blanket off of him, and getting oof the bed.

“Kenma, its 12:30. What do you mean IT’S TOO EARLY!?” Kuroo yelled causing Kenma to have to take the phone away from his ear.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now what do you want.” Kenma set his phone down on the nightstand and put it on speaker so that he could get dressed.

“I wanna know where you are. I wanna hang out with my dear friend, and I wanna hear about how things with Sho-chan went” Kenma could just see the smirk that was on Kuroos face.

“Well, that’s none of your” Kenma was cut off by Shoyo entering the room

“Hey Kenma, you are up yet. My mom made breakfast” Shoyo stopped in the middle of her sentence when she saw Kenma with his shirt off “Y-you’re already up. T-that’s good. J-just come downstairs when you’re done.” She stuttered, turning around towards the hallway.

“My sister likes you. You know that right.” Natsu said looking at Kenma from around her sister.

“NATSU! Why would you say that.” Shoyo said putting her hand over her sister’s mouth to keep her quite.

“But it’s true.” Natsu said removing her sister’s hand.

“S-shut it. Come on lets go.” Shoyo grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Kenma just stared as they left, not knowing what just happened. He proceeded to put on his shirt, forgetting that Kuroo was still on the phone.

“Kenma, was that Sho-chan I just heard?” Kuroo said in complete shock. “Don’t tell me!”

“S-shut up.” Kenma said all embarrassed

“Kenma! Did you and Sho-chan sleep together.” Kenma didn’t answer instead he felt his whole face start to heat up from embarrassment. “*Gasp* You did. Oh my. I'm speechless. Well, congrats on not being a virgin anymore dude. I know we gotta celebrate.” Kuroo said surprised that his friend actually did the nasty.

“No. No, we are not going to celebrate.” Kenma said grabbing his phone. “And please don’t tell anyone, especially not my parents. Got that Kuroo?”

“Don’t worry Kenma, I got you.” Kuroo said trying to sound all cool. “Well, I let you get going that way you can be with Sho-chan. Talk to you later.” Kuroo hung up the phone, and Kenma let out a deep sigh. 

Moment later Shoyo walked in the room, still wearing a t-shirt and shorts. “Kenma, you need to go eat. Its gonna get cold.” Shoyo said making her way over to Kenma who was laying on her bed with his hands on his face.

“Okay.” Kenma said as he sat up seeing Shoyo standing in front of him still wearing what she slept in. “Shouldn’t you get dressed?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, that’s what I came in here to do.” Shoyo made her way over to her closet grabbing out a white sweater, and a black overall dress, then went over to her dresser and grabbed out a pair of white knee-highs socks and laid all of these out on her bed.

Kenma looked at her outfit, then back at her. Shoyo looked so proud of what she picked out, he didn’t want to make her upset, but he didn’t want anyone else to see her in that outfit. He didn’t want other guys looking at his girlfriend. She was his and he wanted to keep it that way.

Kenma was too busy in his thoughts to notice that Shoyo had changed “Kenma. Hey Kenma. Ken, Ken.” Shoyo kept chanting his name for a good minute or two, but he didn’t respond. So, she did the only thing she thought would get his attention; she straddled him. And of course, that got his attention. “Kenma~. Are you listening now?” She pouted, putting her arms on his shoulders, and leaning closer to his face.

“Yes.” Kenma said taking her face and cupping it with his hands. “What’s up kitten. Why are you pouting? Hm?”

“You weren’t paying attention to me. I was trying to ask you something.”

“Well now you got my full attention. So, what was your question?” He kissed her lips, then slowly made his way to her jaw, then neck, kissing her all over.

Shoyo didn’t answer at first. She was to distract by what Kenma was doing to focus. Kenma didn’t like the fact that she didn’t answer, so he asked again. “I’ll ask again kitten. What was your question?” He removed himself from her neck and looked at her.

“I was asking if you liked my outfit. You looked like you didn’t like it when I laid it out.”

Kenma looked at her outfit. Even though she her dress was up a bit more on her thighs because she of the way she was sitting, he thought she looked very cute. “Of course, I like your outfit kitten. Why wouldn’t I. It looks absolutely perfect on you.” He said while he gave her little kisses on her pouting lips.

“Really? You think so?” She asked looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. “You’re not just saying it because you’re my boyfriend, right?”

“Of course, I'm not just saying it. I mean it with all my heart.” Kenma put his forehead to Shoyo's. “You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. I just don’t want other guys looking at you. Your mine, so I don’t want other guys checking you out.”

Shoyo laughed at his response, but it was the first time anyone has ever said anything like that to her before. “And your mine. So, let’s keep it that way, okay?” She said giving him a little peck on the lips, then climbed off of him, and made her way towards the hallway

“Okay now, what’s this talk about food?” Kenma said standing up and following Shoyo out into the hallway.

“Oh yeah, my mom made lunch.” Shoyo said grabbing hold of Kenmas hand and intertwining their finger as they walked to the kitchen.

“Sounds nice.” 

“Oh yeah. And my mom knows we had sex.” She had said it so bluntly that it made Kenma stopped and stare at her “What? She said she was okay with. Although my dad on the other hand has no idea, so you’re in luck. Cause if my dad knew then we would have a problem.”

Kenma just stared back at her blankly, not knowing what to say. “H-how did she know” 

“Oh, did you not notice how many hickeys you gave me?”

“I-Is she mad?”

“Surprisingly no, she isn’t”

“That’s good.”

“Anyway, let’s go eat. I'm hungry.” Shoyo dragged Kenma down the stair and into the kitchen where they were met with, Shoyo's mom, dad, and sister. “D-dad. W-what are you doing home so early?” Shoyo asked squeezing Kenmas hand.

“Oh, Shoyo. I got off of work early today, your mother said something about meeting someone, and I needed to come home immediately. Somewhere along those lines”

“O-oh is that so?” Shoyo looked past her dad and gave her mom a glare. Her mom just smiled back at her.

“Anyway, Sho. Who is that behind you?” Her dad asked looking at Kenma who was standing right behind Shoyo.

“This is Kenma, dad.” Shoyo said now gripping Kenmas hand even tighter. “He’s… He’s my-“

“I-I'm her b-boyfriend, sir.” Kenma said bowing to the man. “I-it’s nice to m-meet you.”

Shoyo's father looked at him from head to toe, which only made Kenma more nervous. “It’s nice to meet you too, son.” Her dad said with a smile. “I'm Kosuke. Please take good care of my daughter.”

Shoyo looked at her dad in surprise. She didn’t expect her dad to be okay with her having a boyfriend. None the less someone she had just met like two days ago.

Kenma was in shock too. But none the less, he was happy. Happy that her dad accepted him, and that he was okay with their relationship. “T-thank you sir, I will”

“Y-yes. Thank you, dad,” Shoyo said running over to her father and giving him a hug.

“Your welcome, sweetheart.” Her father said hugging her back.

Kenma looked over at Shoyo's mother who was smiling at her husband and daughter. Her sister on the other hand was staring right at Kenma, like dead in the eye. “So how did you meet my sister?”

“Um well. We are neighbors you know.” Kenma said with a nervous laugh

“Oh, I didn’t know. Well, it’s nice to meet you. I'm natsu. Now down to business.” She said as she held her arm out to point at the empty chair that was across from her. “Sit.”

Kenma did as she asked to scare to ask what this was about. But it couldn’t be that bad I mean he’s talking to an elementary schooler. He sat down at the seat looking at the smaller girl as she pushed a plate of food to him. “Thank you.” He said as he grabbed his chop sticks and said, “Thank you for the meal.” And started to eat.

“So, Kenma was it. I’ll get to the point. I’ll tell you this once and only once okay?” Her tone changed to a serious one and so did her facial expression. Kenma looked around at the others to see if they were watching him and Natsu, but they were talking to each other about other things. “Make sure your listening Kenma. You hurt my sister, and I’ll hurt you, got that?” Yeah, for an elementary schooler, she was scary. The way she said it almost made Kenma choke on his food.

“G-got it.” Kenma nodded vigorously trying to reinsure the her that he understood what she said.

“Good.” Natsu said still looking at him with her serious face. Good thing for Kenma that Shoyo noticed that him and natsu were talking alone, and that Kenma was basically shaking in his seat.

“Natsu, what did you say to Kenma. He’s practically shaking?” Shoyo said as she got up from her seat and ran behind Kenma wrapping her arms around him, trying to stop his shaking.

“I didn’t say anything bad. I just told him that if he hurts you then I hurt him. That’s all.”

“Why would you say that though. Can’t you see that you’re scaring him” Shoyo said cradling Kenmas face in her arms. It’s not like Kenma was actually scared of Natsu, he was just surprise that she would say such a thing, but he understood why she said it.

“Sho, I'm fine. She didn’t actually scare me. She just surprised me, that’s all.” Kenma said putting his hands on her arms in attempt to hold her. “You can let go of me now.”

“Hm? No don’t want to.” Shoyo said squeezing him tighter while giving him little kisses to the face. 

“How cute.” Shoyo's mother said taking a quick picture of the two before they noticed “You guys really do make a cute couple, you know that?”

“Mom! Don’t say something so embarrassing.” Shoyo buried her face into Kenmas neck trying to hide how red her face was. Kenma just laughed at her mothers’ comment, bringing his hand up to Shoyo's head, giving it a pat.

“Well thank you both. I will be sure to take very good care of your daughter.” Kenma said turning to Shoyo's parents and giving them a smile. “Well thank you for the meal, but I should be getting home.”

“Right of course. Shoyo why don’t you walk Kozume-kun home.” Her father said

“Okay. I’ll go gets your stuff Kenma. Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.” Shoyo said letting go of Kenma and running up to her room. She came back a few minutes later with Kenmas bags of cloths. “Okay lets go.”

“Alright. Well thank you for having me over. See you next time.” Kenma said giving them all a smile, as he got up and made his way to the front door where Shoyo was.

“Your welcome, please come back soon.” Shoyo's mother said smiling back at him.

Once Shoyo and Kenma got their shoes on, they headed out the front door, and started walking towards Kenmas house. 

“So, school starts in a next week. You excited?” Kenma asked breaking the silence.

“I guess so. I'm not a fan of school, but since I have you, then I guess everything will be great.” Shoyo said giving Kenma a warm-hearted smile, and he gave one right back. After another minute of walking, they arrived at Kenmas house.

“Thanks for walking me, even if it was just for a few minutes.” Kenma said taking the bags from Shoyo's hands.

“Your welcome. I was glad I got to.” Shoyo said with a smile. 

Right before Kenma went inside, Shoyo went up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, but before she could turn away, Kenma set down his bags and grabbed her face and kissed her quickly deepening the kiss. He pulled away a minute later, looking down at Shoyo, who still had her eyes close, and mouth open with a little bit of saliva hanging from it. When she finally opened her eyes, she was met with a smiling Kenma, who gave her another kiss but this time a quick one.

He chuckled a little when he saw how surprised she was from the last kiss. “Okay, I’ll see you later then” He said before grabbing his bags.

“Yeah, see you later.” Shoyo said 

With that they both said their goodbyes, Kenma making his way inside his house and Shoyo turning back to walk to her home. Neither of them wanted to be apart from each other, but they knew that they would see each other again soon.

For the next week, Kenma, Kuroo and Shoyo all hung out with each other. They went to the park, the movies, and hung out at each other’s houses. They had a tone of fun; nothing could’ve been better. 

It was Sunday, and the three of them were heading home from the movies, when Kuroo reminded them that school started the next day. The other two stopped in their tracks and turned to Kuroo glaring at him.

“Kuroo, don’t remind me.” Shoyo whined “I don’t want to start school.”

“Well, that’s too bad.” Kuroo said “But you’ll be okay. Me and Kenma usually walk to school together, so don’t sweat it. You’ll walk with us, and I hope you don’t mind being woken up early though.”

“Huh? Why do we have to wake up early?” Shoyo asked, as she continued to walk

“That’s because we have volleyball practice at 7:00am, and it’s like a 20-minute walk to the school so, we have to get up pretty early.” Kenma sighed remembering that he can’t stay up late to play video games, once school starts

“Oh, well that makes sense. I'm okay with waking up early, if it’s for volleyball.” Shoyo said turning to Kuroo giving him a smile.

They walked for another 10 minutes before getting to their houses. Then they went their separate ways. It was around 5:00pm so they had dinner and went to bed.

None of them wanted school to start, but what could they do. School was the next day, and even though she didn’t want to go, Shoyo was excited for what this new school had to offer.


	12. Time for school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of school for the children

The next morning, Shoyo's alarm went off, making the girl groan at the sound. She pressed the snooze button on her alarm and grabbed her phone. She looked at the time and saw that it was 6:45, making her panic at how late she was. “Oh shit, oh shit oh shit. I'm late.” Shoyo quickly tore the covers off of her, and made her way toward her closet, grabbing her uniform, and putting it on.

After putting on the main part of her uniform, which included a white shirt, black sweater vest, red bow, and gray skirt. She then grabbed her dark blue blazer, a pair of black knee-high socks, her bag, and ran downstairs. She grabbed an apple from their fruit bowl, while struggling to put on her socks.

Shoyo noticed Natsu walking down the stairs in her uniform, trying to tie her bow. “Natsu come over here, I’ll do your bow.” Shoyo said setting her apple down to help her sister.

“Thanks Nee-chan.” Natsu said smiling at her sister. “Nee-chan, your hairs still a mess.” Natsu pointed to her sisters’ bed head; a mess of curly amber colored.

“AH! You’re right. Crap.” Shoyo said finishing tying Natsu’s bow and patting her head. “Okay, there you go Natsu. Now eat something before you go to school.” Shoyo ran up the stairs and into her bathroom grabbing her hairbrush and attempted to tame her wild hair. Once she brushed it out her hair, she grabbed her straightening iron, and flattened out her curls, making the decision to keep her hair down. “Okay all better. Now time to get to school.” Shoyo took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time which read 7:30am. “SHIT! Seriously I was already late but now I'm even more late. Worst day ever!” 

Right then Shoyo heard the doorbell ring. She stopped her panicking, to think for a minute on who it could be. “I’ll get it.” Shoyo heard Natsu sat from downstairs “Oh, good morning Kenma-san. I’ll get nee-chan for you.”

“Wait, don’t yell please. I'm coming.” Shoyo said frantically running down the stairs. She grabbed her bag, and blazer from the kitchen, and put her phone in her pocket. “Morning~ Kenma. I thought you had volleyball practice this morning.?”

“No not this week. Since it’s the first week, we have to wait for application, so we won’t start until next week.” Kenma said looking up from his game, noticing Shoyo's change in hair styles. “You look cute today.”

“O-oh thank you.” Shoyo said taking her shoes and putting them on. 

“Gross. Get a room.” Natsu said looking at the two in disgust

“Oh whatever. Don’t you have to get to school?” Shoyo said turning to her sister who was behind her.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who’s supposed to walk me remember?” Natsu said poking her sisters back. “My school is literally right next to yours. Mom told you that, remember.”

“O-oh right. Well good thing your signing up for volleyball club.” Shoyo said poking her sister in the forehead. “Well hurry up, or else were gonna be late.”

“Okay! I just need to get my shoes.” Natsu said running upstairs to her room, grabbing her bag and shoes. “Okay lets go.”

“Okay.” Shoyo turned back to Kenma with a smile. “Ready to go, Kenma?”

“Yeah, Kuroos waiting for us outside.” Kenma said reaching his hand out for Shoyo to grab.

“Okay. Then here we go.” Shoyo said taking Kenmas hand in her right and taking Natsu’s in her left. “First day of school, here we come.” She started to run towards where Kuroo was standing, while dragging the other two behind her. 

When Kuroo saw them running he took it as a sign that she wasn’t going to stop so he just had to run along with them. “Morning Sho-chan.” Kuroo said once he caught up to the three

“Good morning Kuroo.” Shoyo stopped once they got to a stop light, letting go of Natsu and Kenmas hands giving them a chance to breath. “It’s so nice out, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. It is. But maybe next time, we can walk and enjoy it better.” Kenma said trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, he’s right Nee-chan. It’s pretty out but not so much when you can’t see it clearly.” Natsu as she looked up at her sister.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Shoyo laughed sheepishly. “Well, I guess we can walk the rest of the way, okay.” She smiled at the three.

“Sounds good with me. But I'm not really out of breath, unlike a certain someone.” Kuroo said giving Kenma a pat on the back. “Anyway Sho-chan. Are you going to introduce me to mini Sho-chan?” Kuroo turned to natsu giving her a smile.

“My name isn’t mini Sho-chan, or whatever you called Nee-chan. My name is Natsu.” She said glaring at Kuroo.

“My bad, my bad.” Kuroo said putting his hand up defensively. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Kuroo.” He put his hand out for her to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you too, I guess.” Natsu mumbled.

“Alright now that introductions are done, let’s go. We still have to walk like ten more minutes until we get to Natsu school. So, lets hurry I don’t want to be late.” Shoyo said once she saw the cross walk turn green.

“Alright, just no more running.” Kenma said as he started to walk, Shoyo grabbed Natsus hand, and Kuroo just walked next to Kenma, behind the two girls.

After another ten minutes of walking, they reach Natsu’s school. “Okay Natsu, you know where to go right? Class 6-2 remember that.” Shoyo said fixing her little sisters’ hair.

“Yeah, yeah, I know Nee-chan. I’ve been to school before. Just because this a new school doesn’t mean I don’t know how it works.” Natsu said brushing her sisters and away. “Honestly, I should be worrying about you. I mean both Kenma-san, and Kuroo-san are in different grades than you. Honestly, before worry about me worry about yourself.” 

Shoyo was taken back by her younger sister’s lecture. But honestly, she knew that her sister was right, and that she couldn’t get away from her lecture. “You never were good at making friends, especially with girls, I mean you ended up having more guy friends than girls. I don’t understand you at all Nee-chan.” With that Natsus’ lecture ended, as she turned around towards her school building. “Anyway Nee-chan, I gonna go so I can find my class. Have fun at your school. Bye.” Natsu waved goodbye to the three and headed for her school building.

“Have fun Natsu and be careful.” Shoyo yelled at her. She turned to the boys and was met with some very shocked faces. “What? Have you never been lecture before?” she asked before she started to walk towards their school. “Well, are you coming? We still have to get to school you know.”

“Yeah.” Kuroo said turning toward her. “Hey Sho-chan wait up.” Kuroo grabbed Kenmas arm, slightly dragging him trying to catch up with Shoyo.

Shoyo slowed down a bit, allowing Kuroo and Kenma to catch up to her. Kuroo let go of Kenmas arm letting him walk on his own again. He kept walking but Kuroo had to kept pulling on his bag to keep him from running into the road. 

Shoyo ended up just grabbing his game and making a run for it. “Hey! Shoyo! Give it back, please. I don’t want to run after you.” Kenma said slightly running after the girl.

“No way. You almost ran into the road 5 times, and each time Kuroo had to pull you back on the sidewalk. So, no.” Shoyo said as she came to a stop in front of their school, waiting for the two boys to catch up.

“She’s right Kenma. You really got to pay more attention when you walk.” Kuroo said coming from behind Kenma, who was now out of breath from running after Shoyo yet again. “Well anyway, let’s get inside. Kenma be kind and walk your girlfriend to class, will you?” Kuroo walked past the two, and headed for the front door of the school, where all the other students were heading. “See you two later okay? Meet at the gate when schools done.” Kuroo said as he entered the building leaving the two alone.

Both Kenma and Shoyo just stood there awkwardly for the next minute or two, until Shoyo grabbed hold of Kenmas hand snapping him out of his trance. “Ready to go in?” Shoyo asked

“Sure, why not.” Kenma said squeezing Shoyo’s hand in response.

“Great! Now be a good boyfriend and show me to my class.” Shoyo said as they started to walk into the building, taking off their shoes, and putting on their school shoes.

“Of course. I wouldn’t want to my precious girlfriend to get lost on her first day.” Kenma said laughing at his response. “So, what’s your class?”

“Class 1-1.” Shoyo said looking over her schedule for the term.

“Okay, then let’s go” Kenmas said as he pulled her through the crowd of teens, saying “excuse me” and “Pardon me” every time they bumped into someone or someone was in the way. It took them a few minutes to get to Shoyo's class, but they got there on time, and there was still enough time for Kenma to get to his class. 

“Okay, this is the one.” Shoyo said looking at the class sign above the door. “Thanks for walking me, Kenma.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Kenma mumbled. “Well, I’ll come get you when its lunch time okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” Shoyo gave Kenma a quick kiss on the lips before saying goodbye and walking into her class. “bye Ken, Ken.”

“Yeah, bye.” Kenma stood there for a minute trying to register what just happened. He then realized that he had to get to class, so he pulled out his game and started walking.

“Hey, Kenma.” Kenma heard a familiar voice as he approached his class. He turned around to Taketora Yamamota, or as Kenma calls him ‘Tora’.

“Oh, hey Tora.” Kenma said turning around to greet him.

“So, you ready for volleyball to start again? Cause I'm so ready to kick some butt.” Tora said as they started walking.

“I guess.” Kenma said still playing his game. “Well, this is my class. See you Tora.”

“Yeah, see you” Tora said walking to his class, while Kenma walked into his.

The morning was filled with getting to know the other students in their class. We all know that Kenma isn’t one to talk to others. So, for all of his classes he ended up just playing on his handheld game.

Shoyo on the other hand, was very popular. Well with the boys at least. Most surrounded her, trying to get her attention, and so she was nice to them, saying hi, and getting to know their names. Sure, it made her a bit uncomfortable, but she isn’t rude so of course she said hi and talked with them before having to meet the next teacher that came into the room every 50 minutes. 

*Flashback*

She never understood why boys gave her attention. Even when she was in middle school, she was always popular with the boys. Of course, she liked the attention at first, I mean anyone would. But soon it got too overwhelming for her. She was always surrounded by guys, always asking her for her number, or asking her if she wanted to hang out after school. 

So of course, she never made any friends that were girls, because they always looked down her. Always saying that she craved attention, and that she was a whore, all because of the unwanted attention boys gave her.

She tired making friends with the other girls in her class, but yet again they rejected her. Telling her to fuck off, and to go hang out with her boyfriends. She didn’t understand why they hated her, all she knew is that they wanted nothing to do with her, and she couldn’t do anything about that. So, she gave up trying to become friends with girls all together. 

She didn’t really care, because she had Izumi, and Koji, and she thought that’s all she ever needed. And of course, she was right, they were all she ever needed in elementary school, and junior high. They never left her side, and she never left theirs. 

*End Flashback*

Shoyo thought that this school wasn’t going to be any different, and she was right. Well to some extent. All thought she was surrounded by boys; a couple girls actually came around to talk to her. The told the boys to back away from her and give her some space.

“Hey, stop crowding the new girl you guys. Give her some space.” One of the girls said shooing the boys away. They backed away from Shoyo and left to their seats.

Shoyo sighed in relief and thanked the girl. “Thank you for that.”

“Of course, no problem.” The girl said smiling. “So, what’s your name?”

“Oh. I’m Hinata Shoyo. It’s nice to meet you.” She said

“Well, I'm Hanako Aya. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Hanako said “So tell me, where did you move her from?”

“Well, I moved here from Miyagi. So, it was a big move.” Shoyo said with a nervous laugh.

“Really? Miyagi? Wow that is far, don’t you think Yumi?”


	13. An Encounter with an Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At that moment, it felt like the whole world had stopped for Shoyo. She forgot that there was another girl with Hanako. She looked up at the girl behind Hanako, to see if it really was her old childhood friend, and sure enough it was. The same brown hair, and light blue eyes. It was like they were kids again, but this time they were in high school, not elementary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky, lucky children. You get two chapters today.

“Really? Miyagi? Wow that is far, don’t you think Yumi?”

At that moment, it felt like the whole world had stopped for Shoyo. She forgot that there was another girl with Hanako. She looked up at the girl behind Hanako, to see if it really was her old childhood friend, and sure enough it was. The same brown hair, and light blue eyes. It was like they were kids again, but this time they were in high school, not elementary.

Shoyo could feel herself getting sick. She hoped that she would never have to see Yumi ever again. Not after what happened when they were kids.

“Yeah, I guess it is far.” Yumi said looking at Hanako, then at Shoyo. “Its nice to meet you Hinata. I'm Yumi Sato.” Yumi had a smug look on her face. It was like she was trying to ridicule Shoyo.

Shoyo could feel herself break into a cold sweat. She was scared, and she had every right to be. When they were younger, Yumi hit her, telling her that she didn’t want to be friends any more. And after that day, for the rest of the school year, Yumi made Shoyo's life hell. Always, pushing her, and saying rude things to her. So, when Shoyo moved to Miyagi, she was glad that she didn’t have to be around Yumi. But now, she could feel herself going back to that dark place she was once in.

“Y-yeah. It’s nice to meet you to.” Shoyo said with a nervous laugh. Luckily for Shoyo the bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch. 

“Hey, Hinata. Would you like to come have lunch with us?” Hanako asked.

“thank you but no.” Shoyo said standing up from her seat and grabbing her lunch. “I promised my boyfriend I’d have lunch with him.”

“Really? You have a boyfriend already, lucky.” Hanako said putting a pout on her face, which made Yumi roll her eyes at her friends’ reaction. “you’ll have to introduce me to him at some point.”

“Yeah sure.” Shoyo said. At the same time one of her classmates called to her saying someone was looking for her.

“Hey Hinata. Someone is here for you.” Her classmate said, pointing to Kenma who was standing at the door on his game.

“Well, that’s my que. See you later.” Shoyo said as she walked over to her boyfriend. “Hey Kenma, let’s go.”

“Oh okay.” Kenma said putting his game away, and grabbing Shoyo's hand, as they walked away.

Honestly, Yumi was also hoping not to see Shoyo again. She didn’t want to see her, she still hated Shoyo. Even after all these years, and the fact that she was surrounded by boys only added fuel to the fire. “How the hell did she get a boyfriend already? She just moved here.” Yumi said as she saw Shoyo and Kenma walk away. Yumi was clearly pissed, and she wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Maybe they knew each other before school started. Well, good for her either way.” Hanako said walking back to her seat to eat her lunch, and Yumi followed her.

To be honest, Yumi knew Shoyo was in her class before Hanako went over to her. Of course, Shoyo's very noticeable. I mean her bright colored hair was a dead giveaway. No one in their class had that colored hair. When Yumi first saw her, she didn’t think it was Shoyo, given the fact that her hair was straightened out, and not curly like usual. But she knew it was her when she heard her introduce herself to the class that morning.

Just being in the same class as Shoyo made Yumi furious, but when Hanako suggested that they should try and be her friend made her want to jump out the window. She told Shoyo before that she didn’t want to be her friend, and that still hasn’t changed.

But in the end, she gave into Hanako, and agreed to go see her. But she wasn’t going to act like she knew her, she was hoping that Shoyo had forgotten her. But the moment Hanako mentioned her name to Shoyo, she knew that her old friend hadn’t forgotten her.

But Yumi acted dumb and just introduced herself as if they had never met. Even though Shoyo didn’t look scared, Yumi knew that she was. The look in Shoyo's eyes said it all. That she remembered her old friend, and all she had done to her.

Yumi wasn’t looking to repair their friendship. So even if Shoyo did try, she wasn’t going to let it happen. She couldn’t care less. At the moment she was jealous of Shoyo. Jealous at the fact that she has a boyfriend. So Yumi’s mind was made up; she was going to break them up. She just wanted to hurt Shoyo in the worst way possible.

You may call her a sadist, but she didn’t want to see anyone but Shoyo suffer. She had a hatred toward the girl, but not even she knew why. All she knew is that she hated Shoyo and wanted to see her suffer.


	14. Just my Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo gets sick, but refuses to get help. She runs off, hiding under the stair case, where she ends up falling asleep, making her condition worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to change hinatas name, from Shouya to Shoyo, because it just feels a bit more natural.

After Shoyo left her classroom, with Kenma in hand, they headed to the cafeteria, so that Kenma could get something to eat. “Do you want anything?” Kenma asked looking at what the cafeteria had to offer.

Shoyo didn’t hear him, she was too busy thinking about her old friend. Worrying about what could happen to her now that they’re in the same class. Just at the thought of what Yumi could do, made her want to throw up, but she ignored her need to do so. “Shoyo. Hey Sho. Shoyo, hey are you listening?” Kenma asked waving his hand in front of the girl trying to get her attention.

This time she heard her boyfriend and snapped out of her destructive thoughts. “Hm? Sorry, what did you say?” She asked generally confused.

“I asked if you wanted anything to eat.” Kenma said looking at the girl with concern.

“O-oh, no thank you. I have lunch.” She said holding up her bento.

“Okay then.” Kenma said order himself a fruit sandwich. He looked over at Shoyo again still worried for her. “Sho, are you sure you don’t want anything, like at all? Not even something to drink?”

“Can I just have an orange juice, please.” She asked, which Kenma nodded and asked for a juice. He gave the money to the lunch lady, and she handed him the drink, and sandwich.

They left the cafeteria, and Kenma led them to the roof top, where Kuroo was. “Hey there Kuroo.” Shoyo said waving at him.

“Hey there Sho-chan. Hey Kenma.” Kuroo said looking up from his phone to wave at the two.

The two sat down on the ground in front of Kuroo, and they started eating their food. Occasionally Kenma would glance over at his girlfriend, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He knew something was wrong, but he didn’t know what, and she wouldn’t tell him what was bothering her.

Of course, Kuroo noticed Kenmas glances at Shoyo. Anything his friend did, never went unnoticed. Kuroo looked over at Shoyo, wondering why Kenma kept staring at her. When he looked close at her, he noticed, that she was red. It wasn’t that noticeable, but what gave it away, was her ears. They were a bright red color. He had only noticed it because the wind blew her hair back enough that here were exposed.

The more he looked at her, the more he noticed how red she was. And it wasn’t because it was cold. If she were really cold her nose would be a bright red, but no. Her cheeks were a light pink, and he noticed that she didn’t actually eat a lot, like she normally would.

He knew that something was wrong with her. So, he didn’t waste any time. He stood up from his seat and crouched down in front of Shoyo. He looked closer at her, trying to confirm his suspicion.

“Um. Kuroo what are you doing?” Shoyo asked leaning back slightly, trying to back away from Kuroo. 

“Nothing. Just looking.” Kuroo said. He just had to check on final thing before he could know for sure if he was correct. He put his hand to her forehead, feeling it for any sign of warmth, that wasn’t of normal temperature. And with that final action he knew he was right. She was sick. She most likely had a cold, but he was sure it was only going to get worse throughout the day. 

The whole time Kuroo was examining Shoyo, Kenma was just sitting looking at his friend. He was worried for his girlfriend, of course he would be. He trusted Kuroo to figure out what was wrong with Shoyo, and he was right to do so. In just about 5 minutes Kuroo already figured out what was wrong with Shoyo.

“Sho-chan, you’re sick.” Kuro stood up and walked over to his bag pulling out a small first aid kit. “If you knew you were sick, why did you come to school?” Kuroo asked pulling out a cool pack from the first aid kit and putting it on Shoyo's head.

“Yeah Shoyo. If you knew you were sick why did you come to school?” Kenma asked taking her into his arms.

“B-but I'm wasn’t sick this morning. *sneeze* I was just fine.” Shoyo said as she leaned into Kenma more, trying to stay warm. 

“Well, either way Sho-chan, you have to go home. You can’t stay here at school while you’re sick.” Kuroo said as he grabbed his bag. “Come on, you have to go home.” Kuroo held out his hand to Shoyo, in attempt to help her up.

“B-but I don’t want to go home.” Shoyo whined slapping Kuroos hand away. “I don’t want to; I don’t want to. It’s only been the first 4 classes of the day; I still have 2 classes left.”

“Shoyo stop it. You’re sick you have to go home, or at least agree to go and rest in the nurse’s office.” Kenma said taking Shoyo's face in one hand, making her face him. “Please Sho. I don’t want you getting any worse.”

“No! No, no, no. I refuse.” Shoyo took Kenmas hand off her face and stood up. “I’m fine. You’ll see. I’m not sick.” Shoyo said as she stomped her foot, and walked away, leaving her bento box on the ground.

“Sho-chan, wait up. You won’t make it the rest of the day.” Kuroo started to run after her, trying to catch up to her, but he was to slow. Kenma followed after Kuroo, grabbing Shoyo's bento box in the processes.

“Kuroo did you catch her?” Kenma asked when he caught up to Kuroo, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“No, I don’t see her.” Kuroo said looking around the hallway. There were a lot of students in the hall, so it was hard to see Shoyo. It also didn’t help that she’s small, so it made it easier to blend in. “Shit. She can’t be here, while she’s like that. She’s acting like she’s five. Fuck”

Kenma was scared for Shoyo. Sure, him and Shoyo hadn’t known each other for long, but he knew that there was something about her that made him want to protect and cherish her. He cared for her, and he knew she cared for him. “Kuroo we have to find her, and quick.” Kenma said still clutching onto Shoyo's things.

Kuroo turned to the younger and patted his head. “I'm sure we will. For now, go check her class, and I’ll go check the hallways. Okay?”

“Okay, sounds good.” Kenma said turning down the hallway that led to Shoyo’s class. And Kuroo headed the other way, looking around each corner, and calling I each room, and bathroom, not daring to go in.

*What happened with Shoyo*

Shoyo's stormed off walking towards the door leading inside. Once she was inside, she started running down the stairs, but once she got to the bottom, she started to feel lightheaded. “Fuck. Stupid Kuroo. Telling me what to do, just because he’s older.” Shoyo said as she put her hand on her head. “I'm not sick. I feel just fine.” Shoyo walked behind the staircase and sat down, out of sight of anyone who came walking by. “Stupid Yumi. Why did she have to be here. Just when I thought things were going good.”

She sat there for a few minutes resting her head on her knees. Soon she heard both Kenma and Kuroo talking to each other. “Stupid, stupid, stupid. I'm not sick.” She whispered to herself. She looked around the corner to see if the two were still there.

She saw that Kenma headed down the hall towards her class, but she didn’t see Kuroo. “Guess he went the other way.” She whispered as she went back to sitting behind the stairs. “I don’t feel good. I want to sleep.” Shoyo hugged her legs and put her head on her knees. “Just for a little bit, until the bell rings. Then I’ll go back to class.” With that Shoyo ended up falling asleep, right there behind the stairs.

Five minutes later the bell rang, but Shoyo didn’t hear it. She stayed asleep, huddled under the stairs. And with each passing minute she only got worse.

*Back with Kenma and Kuroo*

Kenma headed down the hall towards Shoyo's classroom. When he got there, he looked around the class trying to spot her bright colored hair, but he couldn’t see her. Actually, she was nowhere to be found. 

All the other students in the class just looked at the boy confused on why he had just barged into their class. They looked at each other and started to whisper asking each other who he is. One of them went over to Hanako, and Yumi, and asked if they knew who he was.

“Oh him? That’s Kozume-san. He plays on the volleyball team.” Yumi said turning to look at him. “I think he’s a second year.”

“No that’s not all Yumi.” Hanako said turning to her friend. “He came for Hinata-chan at the beginning of lunch.” She turned to look at him, noticing that Shoyo wasn’t with him. “I wonder why Hinata-chan isn’t with him.” Hanako stood up from her seat and made her way over to Kenma.

Kenma was still looking around the classroom frantically, hoping that he just didn’t see her the first time he looked around. Kenma hadn’t noticed Hanako come up to him, so when she tapped his shoulder to get his attention, he ended up jumping at the sudden touch.

“Oh sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you Kozume-san.” Hanako apologized.

“N-no its okay. Sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in here, but I'm looking for Shoyo.” He said taking a moment to calm down. “H-have you seen her? Or did she ever come back here?”

“Hinata-chan? No, not that I know of or at least I didn’t see her come in.” Hanako said turning to her classmate asking if they had seen Shoyo come in. “Yeah, no sorry. No one has seen her come in.”

“SHIT!” Kenma muttered to himself. “Well, if you don’t mind, can you perhaps put this on her desk for me? I would really appreciate it.” Kenma smiled at her, holding out Shoyo's bento box, which was still full.

“Oh sure.” Hanako said taking Shoyo's lunch box from him. “Uhm, but may I ask where Hinata-chan is?” She look at him with concern.

Kenma looked around nervously trying to avoid her gaze. “I uhm. I actually don’t know where she is.” Kenma said with a sigh. “She ran away from me and my friend earlier.”

Hanako looked at him surprised. “W-why. Why did she run away?”

“It turned out that she had caught a cold, so we told her that she had to go home, or at least go rest in the nurse’s office.” Kenma said as he looked over at Hanako. “She told us that she was fine, and she kept claiming she wasn’t sick. Then you know, she stormed off.” 

Hanako looked at him with great concern. She knows that they don’t know each other, but she could tell that he’s worried. “And when you went after her, she was nowhere to be seen. So, you came here to check, and your friend went to look somewhere else?” 

“Yeah.” Kenma laughed nervously. “I just hope my friend finds her. I'm worried that she’s just going to get worse” Kenma was cut off the sound of the bell signaling that lunch was over and it was time for class. “Crap. That’s not good.” Kenma said as he looked at the time. “I have to go, but please tell the teacher to have her sent to the nurses office if she comes back here.”

“Yeah, of course.” Hanako said bowing at him, before he turned to go to his class.

“Thank you so much. Later.” Kenma said as he ran off to his class. While he was on his way, he heard faint noises from behind the stairs case, that lead up to the roof.

When he turned to see what the noise was, he noticed two teachers crouched down talking to one another. He went over to where they were to see if he could help them, but when he got saw what they were next to, he felt like his heart stopped beating.

It was Shoyo. She was there on the floor, just lying there shivering. Her breaths were shallow, and her face was all red. The two teachers didn’t know what they should do. They knew they had to get her to the nurses’ office, but they were afraid that if they touched her, that she would wake up rejecting their help.

Kenma quickly took out his phone and dialed Kuroos number. He didn’t care if there was a ‘no phone’ policy at school. All he knew is that Shoyo needed help and fast. Kuroo answered the phone, asking if he had found Shoyo yet. “Kenma did you find her? I'm having no luck finding her.”

“Yeah, I did. Well actually two teachers found her, behind the staircase that leads to the roof.” Kuroo could hear Kenmas voice breaking on the side of the phone. “Kuroo, she isn’t looking to good. We need to get her help and fast.”

“Okay, I'm on my way.” Kuroo hung up the phone, and quickly ran over to where Kenma was, not caring at all the teacher that told him to stop.

The two teachers had noticed Kenma standing behind them and asked him what he was doing, and why he wasn’t in class. “Why aren’t you in class Mr. Kozume?”

“I-I was looking for her.” He said pointing to Shoyo who was still laying on the ground shivering. “She…She’s sick.”

“Yes, we know Kozume. But you need to get to class.” One of the teachers said.

“Then if you know that she’s sick, why aren’t you helping her.” Kenma said. His voice was stern, but his face, showed concern. “Your just sitting here staring at her. She’s obviously very sick, and you’re doing nothing to help her.” Tears started to stream down his face. He was mad. Mad that he wasn’t there to help her, that the teachers weren’t helping. “You’re the adults for fuck sake. You’re supposed to help her, not sit here doing nothing!”

Kuroo came up behind Kenma putting his hand on the youngers shoulder. “Kenma, that’s enough. We get it. You’re upset, but yelling isn’t going to get Sho-chan help.”

“I…I’m sorry.” Kenma said, as he bowed at the two teachers. Then turning to Kuroo and asking if they could get help. “Kuroo. Can we get her help now. She really isn’t looking good” He pointed at Shoyo.

“Right.” Kuroo patted Kenmas head and made his way over to the girl. “Can I get through please.” He asked the two adults, while pointing to Shoyo. 

“S-sure.” One of the teachers said also pulling the other aside.

“Thank you.” Kuroo said, as he crouched down next to the girl. He looked at her and saw how much worse she had gotten. “Alright, up we go Sho-chan.” He grabbed her, bringing her into his lap, adjusting her so he could put his arms under her. He put one under her legs, and one behind her back. One of the teachers stayed with the three, and the other went to go inform the nurse

Shoyo shifted turning her head into Kuroos chest. “It’s cold.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. “Kuroo? Is that you? Why are you here?” she remembered that she hid behind the stairs, not wanting to get found. “Why are you here? And… and where’s Kenma?” She said frantically looking around trying to spot the setter.

“Sho-chan, calm down. Kenmas right over there.” Kuroo turned to him, that way Shoyo could see him. “See he’s right there. Now calm down. We need to get you to the nurses office.”

It took her a minute to register what he said. She was tired and was slightly starting to fall asleep. When she finally registered what he said she started to squirm around in his arms trying to break free. “No! I don’t need to go to the nurse’s office, so put me down Kuroo. I need to get to class.”

“Sho-chan stop squirming.” Kuroo tighten his grip on her, so that she couldn’t move around that much. “you need to go to the nurse’s office. You’re sick. We’ve been over this.”

“No. I'm not sick. I'm just fine so let. Me. Down. Now, Kuroo!” Shoyo proceed to hit Kuroo trying to break free from his grip.

“Shoyo, please. You need to rest.” Kenma said coming up and grabbing her wrist to stop her from hitting Kuroo. “You literally passed out under the stairs, Sho. You’re not alright so stop acting like you are!”

Shoyo saw the look in her boyfriend’s eyes and could see that he was on the verge of tears, making her feel bad for making him worry. Shoyo stopped trying to get out of Kuroos arms, and just went limp. 

Seeing that she had stopped, Kenma let go of her wrists, and cupped her face with both hands, lifting her face up so he could see her. When he looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face. “Why are you crying, hm?” Kenma asked as he began wiping the tears off her face.

Kenma let go of her face when Kuroo put her down, letting her stand. “I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry.” She said as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. “I…I didn’t mean to make you worry. I didn’t mean too, honestly.”

Kenma grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his shoulder. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Kenma running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her down. Shoyo breaths started to level out, but Kenma could still feel her shaking. Maybe it was because she still had a cold, or because of something else

“Kenma, I want to sleep.” She said looking up at him. “Can I sleep, please?” she nuzzled her face back into his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso.

At that same time the teacher came back to where they were, telling them that the nurse was ready for Shoyo. “Come on Sho. We have to go to the nurse’s office. You can sleep when we get there.” Kenma pulled Shoyo back from his chest, to see that she was already asleep. “Or never mind, I guess”

Kuroo came up to Kenma holding out his arms. “Here. I’ll carry her to the nurse’s office. So, give her here, Kenma.” 

At first Kenma was reluctant to hand over his girlfriend, not wanting to leave her side. “It’s fine. I can carry her.” Kenma said still clutching onto Shoyo.

“Kenma, we all know you can’t do that. Your arms would give out 5 minutes in.” Kuroo said reaching for Shoyo. “We both know that I'm much stronger than you. So, come on hand her over.”

Kenma knew that Kuroo was right. So, he let Kuroo pick Shoyo up, and carry her. “Okay, I'm ready.” Kuroo said as he started walking toward the nurse’s office, with Kenma and the teachers walking close behind.

While walking one of the teachers asked Kenma if he could go and grab Shoyo's things from her class. “Kozume, could you please go and grab Hinatas things from her class.”

“Sure thing.” Kenma said as he turned down the hall towards Shoyo's class.

Kenma knocked on the door to her class and waited a minute before the teacher opened the door and asked what he needed. “Can I help you?”

“Uhm. I… I need Hinatas things. Please.” Kenma said looking down at the floor, trying not to look at the first years.

“What happened to Hinata?” Her teacher asked truly concerned for the girl.

“Uhm. She’s sick, so she’s in the nurse’s office.” Kenma said looking up from the floor. “I was sent to grab her belongings.”

The teacher turned to the class and asked if anyone knew where Shoyo sits. “Anyone in here know where Hinata sits?”

“I do.” Hanako raised her hand catching her teacher’s attention

“Wonderful. Can you grab her belongings please.” The teacher asked

“Sure.” Hanako said as she got up from her seat, and grabbed Shoyo's bag, and brought it to the teacher. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” The teacher said taking the bag from Hanako and handing it to Kenma.

Kenma took the bag, bowed, and thanked the teacher. “Thank you very much.”

“Please make sure Hinata gets better please.” 

“Yes, of course.” With that Kenma thanked her teacher once again and started walking towards the nurse’s office.

It took Kenma a couple minutes to make it to where Shoyo was. But when he got there, he was relieved to see that she was still asleep in one of the beds, covered with a blanket, and a cold rag on her head.

“Hi, how may I help you?” The nurse asked when Kenma entered the room

“Uhm. I here to give Shoyo her belongings.” Kenma said holding out his girlfriend’s bag.

“Oh right. The teacher told me that someone would be coming by with her things.” The nurse said taking Shoyo’s bag “You’ll be happy to know, that she’ll just fine, now that she’s getting some rest.” She placed Shoyo’s bag on the chair next to the bed she was laying in.

“That’s a relief.” Kenma sighed

The nurse walked back to her desk and started to write Kenma a hallway pass to excuse him for being late. “Now you better get back to class.” She handed him the pass, which he excepted. He looked over at Shoyo one last time before he bowed thanking the nurse and heading back to his class.

While Kenma was walking back to class, he felt so relieved that Shoyo was okay. It put him at ease, knowing that she was alright. He just hoped she would be better by the time classes ended.

But he was also hoping to get some answers. He knew something was wrong with her, and not just the fact that she was sick. He felt like something was bothering her, and he was hoping she would tell him why.


	15. Stop Worrying so Much

The rest of the school day felt like it was going by so slowly for Kenma. He didn’t want to leave Shoyo’s side, but he was forced to go back to class.

The nurse had told him that she would stay with Shoyo, so he didn’t have to worry. Even though he was told not to worry, he couldn’t help it. He had been worried sick for the last 30 minutes about her, so now that she was okay, he wanted to stay by her side.

It felt like hours before the final bell rang, and as soon as it did Kenma grabbed his bag and made his way over to nurses’ office.

When he opened the door, he had noticed that Shoyo was still asleep, but she looked a lot better. He looked at the nurse who was on a call. When she noticed him, Kenma pointed to Shoyo, silently asking if he could go over to her. When the nurse shook her head yes, he bowed at her, and silently made his way over to her.

About five minutes later Kuroo walked into the room, taking notice of Kenma. “Kenma, you ready to go?” He asked.

“No, what about Shoyo?” Kenma asked looking up at Kuroo “We can’t just leave her here.”

“Well, we’re gonna have to.” Kuroo looked down at Shoyo, seeing how she was doing. “Besides, I called her mom earlier telling her what happened, and said that she would pick her up when she’s done with work.” Kuroo said looking down at Kenma. “And her mom asked if we would pick up Natsu, since Sho-chan is sick.”

“But Kuroo, we don’t know when her mom will be here.” Kenma said

“Kenma, we have to go. Natsu is waiting, and besides the nurse is still here, so Sho-chan will be fine. She’s in good hands.” Kuroo grabbed Kenmas school bag and made his way over to the door. “Come on Kenma.”

Kenma bent down, and gave Shoyo’s forehead a kiss, and made his way over to his friend. He looked back one last time before he thanked the nurse and followed Kuroo out of the school.

They walked over to Natsu’s school, which was five minutes away. They walked into the school yard and looked around for the small tangerine. Kuroo was the first to notice Natsu who was sitting under a tree all alone. “Hey mini Sho-chan, over her.” Kuroo yelled getting Natsu attention.

Kuroo knew that she didn’t like being called mini Sho-chan, so the fact that he called her that made her really mad. “My name is not mini Sho-chan.” Natsu said making her way over to the older two. “My. Name. Is. Natsu.” When Natsu got to Kuroo she ended up kicking him in the shins making him wince at the sudden pain.

“Hey, what was that for?” He asked as he brushed off the dirt footprint that was on his pants. “Did you have a bad day or something?”

“That’s none of your business.” Natsu huffed. “Hey where’s Nee-chan? Isn’t she supposed to be with you guys?” She asked, looking up at the two

“Well, your Nee-chan ended up getting sick, so she’s at our school resting. Your mom said that she would pick up her up later, so she sent us to pick you up, and walk you home.” Kuroo said looking down at her.

“How did Nee-chan get sick? That’s not like Nee-chan.” Natsu said. “Anyway, I'm ready to go home. I’ve had enough of this school for the day.” Natsu walked past both Kenma and Kuroo and started to make her way home. “I thought you two were supposed to walk me home?”

“We are walking you home, so just wait.” Kuroo grabbed Kenmas arm, making him notice that they were walking.

The three of them walking home in total silence. No one saying a word to try and break the silence. After about a 20-minute walk they arrived at the Hinatas house. “Well, thanks for walking me.” Natsu said as she made her way to the front door. “See you later.” Both Kenma and Kuroo watched as her, making sure that she got inside safely, before they walked away.

“Kenma, Sho-chan will be just fine. Don’t worry to much, or you’ll end up making yourself sick” Kuroo said patting Kenma on the head as he started walking.

It took Kenma a minute to realize what Kuroo said, but when he did, he figured out why Shoyo got sick. “Kuroo, do you think Shoyo got sick from worrying about something?” Kenma asked as he walked towards his friend

Kuroo stopped and looked at Kenma “I mean, it’s a possibility. But what could she possibly be worried about. When I passed by her classroom earlier, she seemed fine. Granted she was surround by boys, but I don’t see why she would stress over something like that.” 

“I’ll just ask her tomorrow I guess.” Kenma said as he grabbed his bag off of Kuroos shoulder. “Later Kuroo.”

“Yeah later.” Kuroo waved bye to Kenma before he started to walk towards his own house.

*Time skip*

Around four thirty, Shoyo woke up from her nap. But it wasn’t a nice gentle wake up, where you wake up laying down. It was more of a sudden surprise, like your waking up from a nightmare. Shoyo looked around trying to register where she was. “Where am I?” She asked when she noticed the nurse who was walking towards her.

“Your in the nurses office sweetie, remember. Your friends brought you here.” The nurse said as she took Shoyo's temperature.

“What time is it?” Shoyo asked.

“It’s about four-thirty.”

“I-I have to go. My sister is waiting for me, and my friends must be worried.” Shoyo, threw the blanket off of her, and tried to stand up, but immediately fell back on the bed.

“Your friends came by earlier to check on you, and your mother called saying that she would be picking you up.” The nurse said giving Shoyo a cup of water. “So, you don’t have to worry. Just lay down and rest.”

“B-but. I have to go, my sister” Shoyo was cut off by the nurse when she gently pushed Shoyo pack, letting her lay down again.

“Honey stop your worrying. That’s probably what got you here in the first place.” The nurse said as she placed a cold towel on Shoyo’s head. “Just rest, you have no reason to worry. You’ll see.”

After about 10 minutes Shoyo ended up falling back asleep. Letting her mind rest, and not worry about anything even Yumi.


	16. King of the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For golden week Nekomas volleyball team, plus Shoyo go to Miyagi for some practice games. At the end of the week they play Karasuno which Shoyo was excited for, until she saw him 
> 
> The King of the Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy with school, and a new job, so please forgive me

Once Shoyo's mom got her from school, she had Shoyo stay home for a couple days to get better. Which helped a little but not a lot.

After those couple of days Shoyo went back to school, feeling a lot better. “I see you’re doing a lot better Sho-chan.” Kuroo said as they walk into their school.

“Yep. I'm all good now. Sorry for causing you guys so much trouble though.” Shoyo said as she switched out her shoes. “I know I can act childish when I'm not feeling well. So sorry.”

“Honestly Shoyo, you need to be more careful. Who knows what could have happened if those teachers didn’t find you.” Kenma said, as they walked to their classes.

“I know. I’ll try to be more careful.” She said as they approached her class. “Anyway, see you guys at lunch.” She gave Kenma a quick kiss and waved bye, as she entered her class.

When she got to her seat, she saw all the ‘get well’ cards on her desk. “What the heck it’s not like I was dying. I only had a cold.” Shoyo mumbled to herself.

“Hinata-chan.” Hanako yelled as she hugged the girl. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried.”

“Huh? Why would you be worried, I only had a cold.” Shoyo said as she put all the cards into her school bag.

“Yeah, but Kozume-san came in here all panicked looking for you. He said that you got sick and ran away from him. He looked so worried, it thought you had something really bad.” Hanako said as she let Shoyo got.

“Well either way I'm fine now, so you don’t have to worry.”

The bell rang and they all sat down as their teacher explained that golden week was coming up. If you didn’t know Golden week is a week where students and many adults get off because of four national holiday that take place in that week.

After that, the bell rang, and the teacher left. 10 minutes later first period started.

This was routine for them. Walk to school, survive the first four classes of the day, have lunch, survive the last two classes, club activities then go home and repeat, so it wasn’t very exciting.

Kenma explained to Shoyo that he would be gone because they would be going to Miyagi for a practice match against Karasuno for golden week.

“Kenma, you have to let me go with you guys. Please.” Shoyo pleaded to him one day after his practice.

Kenma didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure if she was even allowed to go. “Don’t worry Sho-chan. You can come. I don’t see a problem with it.” Kuroo said as he grabbed his towel from the bench where Shoyo was sitting.

“Really?” Both Kenma and Shoyo said. Of course, Shoyo sounded excited, while Kenma sounded like his best friend just made the worst decision in history.

“Of course. Like I said I don’t have a problem with it.” Kuroo said

“Yay! Thank you Kuroo. You’re the best.” Shoyo said as she hugged the older, but quickly let go when she felt how sweaty he was.

“You’re welcome.” He said with a laugh.

“Are you sure Kuroo. She just got over a really bad cold.” Kenma said sounding like a parent.

“Kenma, I got better a week ago. I’ll be fine.” Shoyo said throwing Kenma a towel. “Plus, it’s not like I have anything better to do for golden week. And if your gone, I’ll have no one to hang out with. I’ll be so bored”

“Well, we don’t want that.” Kenma laughed. “I guess you’re coming to Miyagi with us then.”

***

A couple days later the volleyball team, plus Shoyo set out for Miyagi. Shoyo was excited to see the Karasuno team since she always wanted to play with them.

During the beginning of the week, Nekoma played a couple other schools, then when the end of the week came, she actually got to see Karasuno’s team. But when she actually meet them, she was not happy in the least.

“Hey, you’re that King of the Court guy.” Shoyo shouted when she saw the team. But her mouth was quickly covered by Kenmas hand preventing her from shouting anymore.

“I'm so sorry for her. I'm not sure what’s gotten into her.” Kuroo apologized to Karasuno’s captain Daichi.

“No problem at all. She seems like a lively one.” He laughed. Yeah, you could practically feel the tension between them, and you could tell that it was not about Shoyo.

“Oi, Kageyama. Do you know that girl, cause she seems to know you.” Karasuno’s vice-captain Sugawara whispered to the setter.

“I think I played against her volleyball team last year, but the team was a whole bunch of boys. She was the only girl, which was strange.” Kageyama said as they began to walk towards the gym.

“Shoyo stop squirming, or else I’ll dropped you.” Kenma said as he began walking with Shoyo who was thrown over his shoulder like a potato sack.

“No. I want down.” Shoyo said as she finally stopped squirming. “Hey Kenma, did you know that this is highly inappropriate.”

“And how’s that?” He asked

“Well, I'm wearing a skirt right now. So, I'm sure everyone can see the black lace panties I'm wearing right now.” She had hoped by saying this he would put her down, knowing that he wouldn’t want anyone to see.

Kenma stop for minute before realizing that he made her put tights on underneath her skirt this morning before they left. “I see what you were trying to do. Nice try missy. But I you put on tights this morning before we left the inn.”

“Gosh dang it. I hate it when you do that.” Shoyo said as she hung herself farther down Kenmas back.

“Hey, stop that or we’ll both be hitting the ground.” Kenma said trying to readjust her.

“He’s right Sho-chan. You’ll end up hitting your head on the ground if he lets go.” Kuroo said as he helped Kenma readjust Shoyo from behind, bringing her chest to rest on his shoulder.

“But Kuroo.” Shoyo whined “Kenma’s being a meanie and won’t put me down.”

“Yeah, I’m the mean one.” Kenma said rolling his eyes at his girlfriend’s retort.

“Kuroo did you know that he made me put on tights under my skirt this morning.” Shoyo said lifting up her head to see the older “He said that it was too revealing and that I shouldn’t be wearing something like that in public. And yet he didn’t mind when I wore this exact same skirt when we went uniform shopping. Can you believe this man.”

Kuroo just laughed at her complaint. “It is too revealing Shoyo. And I didn’t have a problem with it before because I wasn’t your boyfriend then. So now that I am, I don’t want anyone seeing what you have under that skirt. That’s for me to see only.”

“You stupid handsome idiot. You don’t say something like that in public.” Shoyo said as she buried her face in Kenmas neck.

“Oh god you two. You guys are too funny.” Kuroo laughed. “I swear you guys fight like an old married couple sometimes.”

“Shut up!” Both of them said at the same time.

** With Karasuno **

“Hey, do you guys think that girls their manager.” Tanaka asked

“From the ways she’s dressed, I’d say probably not.” Suga said “but she may be related to someone from their team since she’s wearing one of their jackets.”

“But she is cute, don’t you think so Kageyama.” Nishinoya said nudging the setters arm with his elbow.

Kageyama looked ahead of them at Shoyo, who was currently hanging off of Kenmas shoulder. “I guess so. I'm just surprised she’s not playing.”

“What do you mean by that?” Suga asked

“When I played her in middle school, we beat her team 2-0. After the game she told me that she was going to defeat me and stay on the court the longest.” He said recalling the memory “But I don’t see how she’s gonna do that when she’s not even playing volleyball.”


	17. I will never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey. Why aren’t you playing?” She turned around to see Kageyama standing a couple feet behind her.

After everyone made it to the gym, Kenma set Shoyo down, and everyone started to change into their uniforms. “Hinata-chan, don’t you think you should look away while we change?” Inuoka asked the girl.

“Why? It’s only your shirts. It’s not that big of a deal.” Shoyo said. “But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I’ll go.” She grabbed her bag and pulled out her wallet and started to walk out of the gym. “Hey, do you guys want something to drink or no?”

“No thank you.” The boys said

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the gym and over to a vending machine to get a juice.

While waiting for her drink, Shoyo heard someone say “Hey. Why aren’t you playing?” She turned around to see Kageyama standing a couple feet behind her.

“What do you mean?” She asked as calmly as she could and grabbed her juice from the machine.

“Why aren’t you playing volleyball?” He asked

“Because I don’t want to. That’s why.” She said coldly

“But why. I thought you said-“ He began to say but was cut off mid-sentence.

“Said what? That I said I was going to beat you” She said slowly getting pissed. “That I was going to stay on the court the longest. Is that what you’re talking about?”

“Yes, it is.”

“What does it matter to you? Why do you care if I play or not?” She asked this time walking closer to the boy. “Did you want a rematch just to make me feel worse about myself. Are you to tell me that I'm wasting going to waste another three years by not playing.”

"N-No. that’s not what I was trying to say.”

“Then what? What the hell could you possibly want with me then?” Shoyo said trying to hold back her tears. “Are you here to make me feel worse about myself? Is that it?”

“N-no. I was just curious that’s all.” Kageyama mumbled not wanting to make Shoyo upset.

“Anyway. It was nice to meet you.” She said as she turned towards the gym. “I just hope, I never have to see your face ever again after this day. Bye now.” She walked back into the gym leaving Kageyama completely speechless.

As Shoyo walked into the gym, Suga walked past her looking for Kageyama. “Hey, there you Kageyama. What are you doing out here?” He asked the setter.

“I was just thirsty.” Kageyama told him.

“Well, we’re about to start, so come on.”

“Right.”

After Shoyo entered the gym she made her way back over to where Nekoma was. She wasn’t happy with the situation right now, and all she wanted to do was go home. “Hey Kenma, where’s your PSP?” She asked him.

“It’s in my bag, but where’s yours?” Kenma asked

“I left it at the inn.” She said bluntly.

“Why would you do that?” he asked as he pulled out the handheld game.

“Well, because I was excited to meet Karasuno, but now I just wanna go back home.” She said

“Well, once this game is over, we’re heading back.” He said handing her the game. “So just survive until then. And don’t cause to much trouble for Coach Nekomata.”

“I won’t jeez.” She said taking the game. “Now go. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay. Don’t cause trouble.” Kenma kissed her on the head and made his way to Kuroo who was on the court.

Both teams played well, but Nekoma ended up the winners. But they continued to play a couple more games, after their first one, which was making Shoyo inpatient when she noticed how dark it was getting.

“Coach Nekomata, shouldn’t we be getting on back. If we don’t leave soon, we’ll miss the last train.” Shoyo said as she grabbed some new towels for the team.

“I suppose you’re right Shoyo. We don’t want to be stranded here.” He said with a laugh. Coach Nekomata stood up and made his way over to Karasuno’s Coach; Ukai.

After a couple minutes Ukai yelled at the boys that it was time to clean up and go. “Alright, everyone. It’s time to clean up.”

Everyone thanked each other for the games they played and started to clean up. Once everyone was done the got change back into their cloths, but this time Shoyo was already out of the room, by the time they changed.

“Hey Coach, where did Shoyo go?” Kenma asked as he placed his uniform in his bag

“Oh, I believe she went outside to wait for you guys to finish changing.” The older said.

Kenma zipped up his bag and walked outside to find Shoyo. When he turned the corner, he saw a small light coming for beside the shoe cubbies. “Shoyo, we’re getting ready to leave.” Kenma said as he bent down in front of her

“Kenma, I'm tired.” Shoyo said as she looked up at Kenma.

“Alright, well you can sleep on the train.” Kenma stood up, to walk back into the gym but he noticed that Shoyo didn’t get up. “Okay, come Sho. You need to get up so we can leave.”

Shoyo just reached out her arms, signaling that she wanted to be carried. Of course, Kenma gave in and picked her up. Kenma put one hand on her back and the other under her butt to keep her from falling. Shoyo’s legs just dangled around his waist, while her arms hung off his shoulders.

As they walked into the gym, Kuroo immediately made his way to his friend. “Do you need help? What happened?” He asked all panicked

“Nothing happened. She didn’t want to walk, so I had to pick her up.” Kenma said as he reach down for his bag, which was taken from him by Kuroo. “I can carry my own bag you know. She’s not that heavy.”

Kuroo just handed him Shoyo’s small backpack, while he grabbed his sports bag, and both of their backpacks, which were brought from the inn with help from the assistant coach and Shoyo. “Nope. You carry the child; I’ll carry the bags.”

Kenma just rolled his eyes at his friend. “whatever.”

Once everyone had their belongings, they said their goodbyes, and walked their separate ways.

But before they could get to far, Kageyama turned to look at Shoyo, and to his surprise she was looking at him to. Except she was being carried by Kenma.

When Shoyo saw Kageyama staring at her, she flipped him off almost immediately. Then turned her head nuzzling into her boyfriend’s neck, while still flipping him off.

Kageyama just stood there in complete and utter confusion. “Oi, Kageyama. Hurry up or else you’re gonna be left behind.” Daichi yelled.

“Coming” Kageyama yelled back and ran towards the team.

Shoyo couldn’t help how pissed off she was. She never wanted to see Kageyama, after what happened in middle school. If she was going to beat him, she wanted it to be with Karasuno. But now that she moved to Tokyo, she didn’t even want to play volleyball.

Of course, she still loves the sport, why else would she stick around to watch the boys practice. She loves Nekoma’s volleyball club of course, but it was her dream to go to Karasuno and play with them.

‘I will never forget, and I will never forgive him. He doesn’t know anything, so he should just butt out.’ Shoyo thought.


	18. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma spends quality time with Shoyo and Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what this chapter is. It's just a fun little chapter I guess

After the volleyball team got back to Tokyo everyone said their respected goodbyes and parted ways. Shoyo decided to walk the rest of the way home, even though Kenma kept offering to carry her.

“Are you sure Shoyo? You look like your about to fall over.” Kenma said

“I told you, I'm fine. I'm tired not helpless.” She told him.

“Jeez, just get married already. You guys already fight like some old married couple, so it wouldn’t be much of a change.” Kuroo teased.

“Kuroo, we’re 16. Not 22 or something like that.” Shoyo told him.

“Your right. It would be sad to see Kenma get married before me. Considering I'm older, and much more attractive.”

Kenma glared at Kuroo giving him the ‘What the fuck did you just say’ look. “Your funny Kuroo. But I think Kenmas the more attractive one. But that’s just my opinion.” Shoyo said with a little laugh.

Kenma grabbed Shoyo’s hand and pulled her to the side where Kuroo wasn’t. Kenma then looked over and glared and hissed at him. “Easy there tiger. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend.” Kuroo said raising his hands up defensively.

Shoyo laughed at the two, seeing how they interacted with each other. Shoyo saw two sides of Kenma. The Kenma when he’s with her. And the Kenma when he’s with both her and Kuroo.

When Kenmas alone with her, he’s more acts kinda like a cat. Always wanting to cuddle or hold her. Or when he just want to lay in her lap, and she brushes through his hair. But there were times when they would be loud together, and end have to be told to quiet down by Natsu or Kenmas mom. And times where he would be overprotective

Then there’s the Kenma when Kuroos around. That Kenma is kind of shy and quiet mostly reserved. But there are occasions that he will get riled up by Kuroo’s teasing. He pretty much acted the same when with shoyo except Kenma could much more excitable when around Kuroo.

Honestly Shoyo couldn’t decide which version of Kenma she liked more. “Maybe you two should get married instead.” Shoyo laughed at the two.

Both stopped in their tracks and just stared at the red head. “What? You guys fight like a married couple. Wait don’t tell me.” Shoyo looked over at both of them. “Kenma. Are you cheating on me? With Kuroo?” She put on a sad yet shocked face, but as soon as Kenma was trying to reassure her that he wasn’t she burst into another laughing fit.

“Shoyo, that’s not funny.” Kenma said as he stared at the younger.

“Yes, it is. Your reaction was the best part.” She laughed. “Okay, I'm sorry. I promise I won’t say it again.”

“Okay if you two are done, can we go home now.” Kuroo said with a yawn. “I prefer not being sleep deprived when Monday comes around.”

“Yeah, I want to sleep. And watch tv, but mostly sleep.” Shoyo said as they began walking again.

After another 20 minutes, the three arrived at their street. Kuroo said his goodbyes as they reached his house. And the other two continued to walk.

“So Kenma, are you staying over tonight?” Shoyo asked the older

“Only if you want me to. Are your parents’ home?”

“Sadly yes. But we can always cuddle and watch a movie.” Shoyo said as a walked backwards in front of Kenma.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Yay. Sleep over!” Shoyo grabbed Kenmas hand and began to run towards their houses. As soon as they entered Shoyo’s house, both were tackled by Natsu, well Shoyo more than Kenma.

“Nee-chan, you’re home.” Natsu exclaimed as she clung to her sister

“That’s right. Where’s Okaasan and Otousan Natsu?” Shoyo asked as she took off her shoes

“In the family room. I’ll go get them. I'm sure they’ll be happy to see you, and Kenma-Nii.” Natsu got off her sister and ran into another room.

“So, family movie night?” Shoyo asked Kenma.

“I don’t see why not.” He said as he followed her into the family room

“See Okaasan. She brought Kenma-nii. I told you that she would.” Natsu exclaimed as the two walked into the room

“I guess you were right Natsu.” Shoyo's mother; Mai laughed. “It’s nice to see you again Kozume-kun.”

“It’s nice to see you as well Mai-san.” Kenma bowed to the older, and greeted Shoyo's father. “It’s nice to see you as well Kosuke-san.”

“Yes. It’s great to see you as well. So how was your trip Sho.” He father asked

“it was okay for the most part.” She shrugged. “Yamamoto kept begging me to become the teams manager, because apparently Karasuno’s manager was some really pretty girl.”

** *Flashback* **

“Come on Sho-chan. Please consider it.” Yamamoto begged.

“No Yamamoto. I told you that I don’t want to be a manager.” Shoyo said as she folded up their towels.

“but Sho-chan. You basically act like our manager. You just have to fill the form out.”

“Will it get you to stop begging me?” She asked him

“Yes, it will. I just want to show off that we have a beautiful manger as well.”

Shoyo blushed at his words but was quickly pulled into Kenmas embrace. “Yep, she will be our pretty manager, but she is mine.” Kenma said

“Hey. I didn’t say yes.” Shoyo said looking up at Kenma. “I’ll think about it, okay.”

“That works for me.” Yamamoto said.

** *End Flashback* **

“I don’t see a problem with you being their manager Sho.” Kosuke said “You already stay behind and watch their practices. So, there won’t be much of a difference.”

“I guess you’re right dad.” Shoyo turned to Kenma and said “Well, I guess I'm your new team manager.”

Kenma smiled down at her and said “I guess you are”

“Nee-chan, does that mean I can come and watch too?” Natsu asked, tugging on her sisters skirt.

“But aren’t you doing volleyball Natsu?” Shoyo asked, lifting her sister up to hold her.

“Yeah, but like when you guys play games. I want to see you guys play. Like you did back in middle school.”

Shoyo went silent, remembering the one time she ever played. She lost the game, to Kageyama Tobio; The King of the Court. And she absolutely hated him after. He asked her what she had waisted the last three years on, and she couldn’t answer. Just because she had never had team mates to play with.

Shoyo laughed sheepishly “Of course you can come and watch Natsu. Right Kenma?”

Kenma looked at the two and reached his arms out for Natsu. She happily went to Kenma, and Kenma wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t see why she can’t come and watch.” He smiled, spinning her around. “How about a movie?”

“Yes! Let’s watch Frozen™. Nee-chan can be Elsa, and I’ll be Anna.” Natsu said turning to Shoyo with a giant smile

“But Natsu, I wanna be Anna. I’m a red head like her.” Shoyo whined

“But so am I Nee-chan. And besides your older, so you have to be Elsa.”

Kenma just laughed at the twos bickering. Kenma was an only child, so being in the Hinata household was quite refreshing compared to his quite home.

“Kenma, what do you think.” The two red heads said at the same time.

“Um. Well, Natsu has a point Sho. You are the older so you should play Elsa.” Kenma said.

Shoyo pouted at the two, but then smiled. “Okay. But next time I'm Anna. You hear that Natsu.” Shoyo said as she tapped her sisters nose.

“Okay.” Kenma let Natsu down, and she ran for to the shelf with the movies.

“Shoyo, we’ll be going now.” Mai said as she passed by the three.

“Where are you going?” Shoyo asked her mom

“Well since you and Kozume-kun are here, me and dad are going out.” Mai walked toward the front door and put her shoes on.

“But mom, it’s already 8:30. Are you sure you guys will be okay?”

“Yes, Sho. We’ll be just fine, and besides. I'm nice and strong.” Kosuke said as he passed by Shoyo and patted her head.

“Okay. Just be safe.” Shoyo followed the two outside while Kenma was inside with Natsu setting up the movie.

“Don’t worry about us Shoyo. Just go and have fun with Natsu and Kozume. Anyway, we’re off. Don’t stay up too late.” Her mother kissed her forehead then her father did the same.

“We won’t. Have fun you two.” Shoyo watched the two get into the car and drive off, waving at them until they were out of sight.

Shoyo walk back inside the house to see that Kenma and Natsu had set up a blanket fort on the ground.

“Nee-chan, come on. I saved you a spot.” Natsu pointed to the pillow next to her and patted it.

Shoyo laughed at her sister and made her way over to her seat. Apparently in the time Shoyo was gone, both Kenma and Natsu changed into their pajamas.

Natsu was wearing a frozen nightgown, and Kenma was wearing a regular white t-shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants.

“Do we have snacks and drinks?” Shoyo asked

“No. I want fruit snacks, and juice.” Natsu said, raising her hand.

Shoyo nodded and looked at Kenma. “You want anything?”

“I’m fine with anything.” Kenma said.

“Okay.” Shoyo made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some chips, candy, fruit snacks, juice, and a couple sodas.

Balancing all the snack in her arms shoyo made her way back to the others. “Okay, here you go.” She handed natsu a juice box, and two small pouches of fruit snack and she set the rest of the snack down next to Kenma.

“Okay, I'm going to get changed. Don’t start the movie without me.”

“Okay. We won’t”

Shoyo quickly ran upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Kenmas shirts that he left at her house. She tied her hair into a ponytail, trying to contain all of her curls.

Shoyo quickly ran downstairs, and back into the family room. “Okay start it.” Shoyo sat on the pillow next to Kenma.

Kenma wrapped a blanket around all of them and started the movie.

Anytime a song came on Natsu was the first to start singing. Since duets mostly happened with Anna, Natsu would sing Anna’s part, and Kenma would end up singing the male part.

“Nee-chan, your big number is coming up.” Natsu started bouncing in Kenmas lap, making the older laugh at how excited she was. “Nee-chan is a really good singer Kenma-nii.”

“Is she now?” And Natsu was right. When ‘Let it go’ came on Shoyo started singing.

‘Her voice is like an angels’ Kenma thought.

Both Kenma and Natsu watched Shoyo in amazement as she finished the song. Both started clapping when she finished which just sent her into a state of embarrassment.

“Come on Shoyo. Don’t get shy now.” Kenma teased.

“Shut up.” Shoyo said as she went back to watching the movie

The rest of the movie finished, and Shoyo ended up falling asleep sometime towards the end.

“Nee-chan, wake up.” Natsu climbed off Kenma and crawled over to Shoyo.

“Natsu, let her sleep.” Kenma said pulling the younger back towards him “How about another movie, hm?”

“Yeah. Let’s watch Tangled™.”

“Okay.” Natsu stood up and made her way to their shelf of movies and grabbed the DVD. She took out the Frozen™ DVD and placed it back in the case, then proceeded to but in Tangled™.

Natsu crawled back over to Kenma and seated herself next him. Shoyo was still laying down on the ground, but this time she was covered with a blanket.

“You ready Natsu?” Kenma asked the younger.

“Yeah.” Kenma pressed play, and the movie began.

Natsu didn’t last long. She fell asleep about 20-minutes into the movie. Well, it was around 11:00pm, so it was pretty late.

Shoyo was still fast asleep on the floor of their blanket fort. Kenma giggled at the sight of her. He found it so cute how she was cuddled up in the blanket that covered her.

“There’s no point in waking them up.” Kenma whispered to himself.

He picked Natsu up and laid her down next to Shoyo. He gave Shoyo a quick kiss on her forehead and then proceeded to clean up all the snacks, and made sure the doors were locked

Once he was done, he settled down next to the two girls, and drifted to sleep.

Around 1:30am Shoyo's parents arrived home, to find all three, fast asleep.


	19. Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoyo's parents decide to take everyone on a trip to an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! This and the next couple chapters will be just fillers before I get into the more serious business of Shoyo's and Yumi relationship. And her relationship with Kageyama.
> 
> So you could say that this is just some Fluff before the angst.

1:30am Shoyo's parents got home to find all three kids asleep on the floor in their blanket fort.

“Kosuke, look. Aren’t they adorable.” Mai said snapping a quick picture.

“Yes, they are. But we shouldn’t wake them up.” Kosuke said, walking into the kitchen

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” Mai sighed. She made her way over to the three and gave each a kiss on the head.

Over the course of the last few months everyone in Shoyo’s family has really warmed up to Kenma.

Natsu was a little skeptical of him at first, but the more Kenma was around with Shoyo, and the more she got to hang out with the two of them, she started to open up to Kenma.

She really adored him and loved him all most as much as her sister. On their days off the three would sometimes go out for ice cream, or they would go to the park. Natsu even started to warm up to Kuroo. She really adored all of her sisters friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Saturday morning 9:00am Shoyo woke up to the smell of food being made. She sat up to see Kenma and Natsu cuddling. Kenma was laying on his side with his arms out in front of him, and Natsu was facing his curled up into a little ball.

“I feel like my hearts gonna burst.” Shoyo whispered to herself. “I gotta get a pic. Before he wakes ups” Shoyo quickly grabbed her phone and took a few quick pictures. “Totally making this my wallpaper.”

Shoyo quietly got up from the floor and made her way to the kitchen. As she entered the room, she saw her mom at the stove and her dad sitting at the table; reading the newspaper, and drinking coffee.

“Good morning.” Shoyo chimed as she made her way over to give each of her parents a kiss.

“Morning. So, how’d you sleep?” Her Father asked, taking a sip of coffee

“It was okay. It wasn’t as comfortable as my bed though.” Shoyo giggled as she poured herself a cup of orange juice.

“So, what did you three do last night anyway?” Her mom asked placing a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table.

“Oh. We were just watching movies. Well, I'm guessing Natsu and Kenma watched more than one. I kinda passed out towards the end of Frozen™”

“Well at least you had fun. Any go ahead and eat, we’ll just let the other sleep. They can eat when they wake up.”

“Right!” Shoyo grabbed a plate from the cupboard and place two pancakes on it “Thank you for the food.” She said and began eating.

“Do you have any plans today Sho?” her father asked.

Shoyo looked up at the older and thought for a moment “Not that I know of. Me and Kenma were just going to hang out today, nothing special. Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was thinking about taking you kids to the amusement park we went to in Miyagi. You know the one with the water park as well. I thought it would be a fun thing to do as a family.” Her father said with a smile.

Shoyo looked at her father with wide eye, filled with excitement. “Yay! Let’s do that. It sounds like tons of fun.”

Eating the last few bites of her pancake, Shoyo rinsed off her plate and put it in the sink then ran upstairs to her room. She made her way to her closet in search of what to wear. Since spring was coming to an end and summer was closing near; the days were getting a bit warmer, and today was one of those days. It was about 70 something degrees outside and it was only going to get warmer as the day went on.

Looking in her closet, she eyed a cute sweater that was a pale-yellow color. She grabbed it and tossed it onto her bed, then rummaged through her closet to look for her favorite pair of overalls. The overalls were a nice black color, and a couple pockets place on the back and front.

Shoyo slipped off her pajamas and put on the sweater, then her overalls. The overalls fell a couple inches above her knees. So right somewhere in the middle of her thigh.

Shoyo looked at herself in her mirror and gave an approving nod.

“Cute.” The sound of Kenmas voice startled Shoyo, making her jump.

“Geez Kenma. Don’t sneak up on me like that. You scared me half to death.” Shoyo grabbed her small backpack and stuffed a swimsuit, and a tank top into it.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Kenma said, shutting and locking her door as he made his way over to the girl. When he neared her, he noticed the light blue two-piece swimsuit tucked into her bag. “Hey, if you’re going to bring a swimsuit shouldn’t you put it on underneath your clothes?”

Shoyo looked at him all confused “Why? It would just be a quick trip to the bathroom and back.”

“But wouldn’t it be easier to just slip off your clothing, if you had your swimsuit on underneath?” Kenma asked pulling the girl closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Shoyo looked up at him, with a smirk. “Kenma, are you just trying to get me to take off my clothes?”

“Hm? Maybe.” He said before pulling her into a heated kiss. He slowly kissed down her jaw, and moved to her neck, peppering it in kisses

“Hey, don’t leave any marks this time.” Shoyo whispered.

** *One thing led to another, and they did the nasty. Moving on…* **

Both laid on Shoyo's bed catching their breath. Kenma was ready to just pass out when they heard a knock on the door.

“Nee-chan. Otousan said we’re leaving soon, and to hurry up.” They heard Natsu say.

“Okay, Natsu. We’ll be down soon.” Shoyo said, quickly sitting up then winced at the sudden pain in her lower back. She looked down at Kenma and said, “I think you went a little too rough.”

Kenma just smiled at her and said, “You didn’t complain, and it seemed like you enjoyed it.”

Shoyo grabbed her pillow at hit him with it, making the older laugh. “Get up, you have to get ready.”

Kenma sat up and wrapped his arms around Shoyo pulling her into his chest “but I want to stay here and cuddle.”

“But if we stay here, you’ll never get to see me in that bikini.” She said with a small laugh.

“I’m fine with that. Plus, I get to see you naked, which is even better.” Kenma said nuzzling into Shoyo.

Shoyo couldn’t help the blush that creeped onto her face “But Kenma. I wanna go to the amusement park.”

He groaned, before letting Shoyo go. She gave Kenma a peck on the lips before getting up.

Shoyo put on her clothes, making sure to put her swimsuit on like Kenma suggested. “There. I put the on underneath. Are you happy now?”

“Still think you look better naked” Kenma mumbled.

Shoyo threw one of her pillows at the older, making him laugh at her antics. “Kenma, you gotta get changed, so you can come with us.” Shoyo said plopping down on top of him

“But I can’t get dressed if you’re on me Shoyo.”

“that’s true.” Shoyo rolled off Kenma allowing him to sit up.

Kenma got out of her bed and put on his clothes. “I gotta make a quick trip to my house to get my swimsuit, and some new clothes.”

“okay. Just make it quick.” Shoyo said giving him a quick kiss.

“Kay. I’ll be right back.” Kenma ran downstairs and out of her house.

Shoyo sighed, remembering that school started again the next day. She sat up and grabbed her bag, with her wallet, charger, and headphones in it, and made her way downstairs.

A couple minutes later Kenma walked through the front door of Shoyo's house, and Natsu ran to the front door to greet him.

“Kenma-nii. Look, look. Isn’t my bathing suit cute.” She twirled around a couple times showing Kenma her pink frilly swimsuit.

“Yes, it does Nat-chan. You look very cute.” He said, patting her head.

“I’m glad you could come with us Kozume-kun. I'm sure we’ll have tons of fun.” Mai said as she finished packing a backpack full of snack and drinks.

“Well thank you for letting me come along.” Kenma said with a bow.

“Your like family, so it was no problem.” Kosuke said, packing another bag with towels. “Okay, so is everyone ready to go?”

Shoyo and Natsu both yelled in excitement and ran to get their shoes. Kenma laughed at both of their antics.

Shoyo ran down the stairs with her backpack and sandals in hand. “I'm ready to go.”

“Me too! Me too!” Natsu exclaimed as she ran down the stairs, trying to put her shoes on.

“Nat-chan be careful.” Kenma said, standing at the bottom of the stair; ready to catch her if she fell.

“I'm okay Kenma-nii.” Natsu stopped to finish putting on her shoes, then jump down into Kenmas arms. “See. I'm okay.”

Kenma nodded at her and carried her to the front door. Kenma set Natsu down to let her walk, and that way he could grab his bag and put on his shoes.

“Kenma-nii. Can I sit next to you in the car?” Natsu asked the older

Right before Kenma could answer Shoyo chimed in “Huh? But Kenmas sitting next to me. Right?” Shoyo looked up at Kenma with puppy dog eyes.

She knew Kenma couldn’t resist her when she gives him that look. “How about I sit in the middle. That way I can sit by both of you.”

Both girls agreed to the suggestion. And then started to argue on who gets what blanket for the trip.

“Okay everyone. Into the car.” Mai announced pushing her daughters out the door.

Everyone placed their bags either in the trunk or on the floor in front of them. Kenma of course brought his wallet, phone, headphones, charger, and his PSP. He never went anywhere without it.

“everyone ready.” Kosuke asked, buckling his seatbelt

“Ready!” Shoyo and Natsu said together.

“Alright then. Lets go to the Amusement park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is too cute for her own good. Even though she is like and 5th or 6th grade. her being tiny just like Hinata makes it better.
> 
> I just want to pinch her little cheeks


	20. Amusement Park II; Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the amusement park Shoyo encounters a couple people who she hasn't seen in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is really short.  
> My creativity went out the window, and into my English essay.  
> So I'll try to make the next one a bit longer

“Kenma-nii. Can I have a show?” Natsu asked.

They had been in the car for about an hour, and Natsu had woken up from the nap she took. But they still had about another hour and a half until they arrived at the park.

“Sure thing.” Kenma pulled out his phone and handed it to the younger “Here you can play any show you want.”

“Thank you.” Natsu took Kenma’s phone and opened Netflix™

Kenma looked over and saw Shoyo asleep, drooling onto the blanket she was wrapped in. He brushed a few strands of her amber hair out of her face.

‘She’s too cute’ Kenma thought. “Hey, Nat-chan, let me see my phone really quickly.”

“Okay.”

Kenma quickly took a couple pictures of Shoyo, then gave the phone back to Natsu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Nee-chan, Kenma-nii. Wake up, we’re here.” Natsu said shaking both of them awake.

“Five more minutes Natsu.” Shoyo mumbled, nuzzling into Kenma.

“Nee-chan. We’re at the amusement park though.”

Shoyo quickly sat up leaving Kenma to fell into her lap. Shoyo looked out the window to see all of the roller coasters, and water slides. “You’re right Natsu.”

Shoyo looked down at her lap to see the setter was still sleeping. “Kenma, it’s time to wake up.”

Kenma opened his eyes, but immediately shut them, because of the light. “What time is it?”

Shoyo looked at her phone and read the time. “It’s 11:30am. So, noon.”

“Okay.” He replied. “So where are we going first?”

“I want to go to the waterpark first.” Shoyo exclaimed, and Natsu agreed.

“Sounds good.”

“Okay, everyone. Grab your belongings and get ready for a super fun day.” Mai exclaimed as she hopped out of the car.

All three kids laughed at her actions. Kenma grabbed Shoyo's small bag with their belongings in it.

They all walked into the amusement park, giving their tickets to the park worker.

“Okay, Shoyo. I’ll you and Kenma go and do your own thing.” Kosuke told his daughter. “But you have to keep your phone on you at all times. And also bring some money of you get hungry, or you want to get something.”

“Okay, Otousan.” Shoyo said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s go Kenma.” Shoyo grabbed Kenmas hand and guided him towards the waterpark.

Once they got in the waterpark, they rented a small locker for their belongings; the backpack, their clothes, and shoes.

“What do you want to do first Kenma?” Shoyo asked, pulling out her phone and some cash then putting it in a waterproof bag.

“How about the lazy river?” The setter suggested

“I want a tube.” Shoyo said as she ran towards the river.

Shoyo grabbed a tube with two seats in it, so her and Kenma could share.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They floated along the river for about thirty minutes before Shoyo got bored with it.

“Kenma, can we go on a ride, now?” She ask

“Sure. You can pick which one.”

They both walked out of the river and put the tube back where it belonged

Shoyo picked a water slide to ride on. One where you sit in a big round tube, and you and whole bunch of other people sit it, then ride down the big slide, and pray to god that you don’t fly off.

Yeah that. While they waited in line, Shoyo noticed to very familiar figures that were on the ground below.

“That’s weird. I thought I just saw-.” She mumbled

“Shoyo, come on. It’s our turn.”

Shoyo looked up at her boyfriend, and ran up to him grabbing his hand, walking into the giant tube.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About ten water slides later, Kenma got tired, and wanted to get some food.

“Sho, food now, please.” He said tugging on the youngers hand

“Good idea. I'm starting to get hungry as well.”

The two made their way to the food court and got some Takoyaki, and Yakisoba.

Kenma waited for the food while Shoyo went to go and find a table.

About five minutes later Kenma found Shoyo and brought their food to the table.

As they were eating two figures approached them. And when Shoyo looked up she almost started crying

“Long time no see. Sho-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the mystery people are????

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave comments on what you thought about it so far


End file.
